In Just Ten Years
by tomboy2012
Summary: Ten years have passed since the band last saw Olivia. So what happens when Wen opens the door and finds two nine year old children on his doorstep? Boy have things changed in this band.
1. Chapter 1

**Where did this idea come from, you ask? I am in love with the movie **_**The Game Plan**_**, so that might have something to do with it. I am not a fan of re-makes, though, so this story will be pretty different. Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Stella POV**

We just finished playing a concert at Madison Square Garden. Even though this had been our third time performing here, you still couldn't shake the thrill that you got from standing up on that stage. I lay on my hotel bed, thinking about all of the twists and turns that the band had gone through throughout the years. I was partly surprised that the band had managed to stay together for so long. For ten years, so far.

Olivia had left the band about eight years ago, and I still couldn't understand why. She had just packed up and left, not contacting any of us after she was gone. At first we all thought it was because of the giant fight that she had with Wen before she left, but then we started wondering if it was because she wanted to go to college, or perhaps she was tired of the band. Whatever it was, she was gone. Mo and I shared the job of being the lead singer in Olivia's place, but it still didn't sound the same.

Things were going well with Charlie and Mo. Let's face it; we had all expected that they would have gotten together sooner or later. Scott had been kicked out of the band shortly after he had joined. It turns out that there many lovely young girls Mo's age in NYC, and he cheated on her the day after we performed in Madison Square Garden. That's when she and Charlie had hooked up, and now they both lived together in an apartment.

We still saw a lot of Scott- He kept himself busy doing interviews about "what it had been like to be in Lemonade Mouth". They were hilarious to watch.

Actually, we all lived in the New York area now. Charlie and Mo lived in an apartment in Greenwich Village, while I lived in the Hamptons, and Wen lived alone in his apartment in the Upper East Side. I guess that we like it in New York more. It is a bit more exciting here, and easier to get to performances this way.

I still enjoyed staying in hotels when I came out to the city, though. I snuggled into the comforter on the queen sized bed and moaned. My personal life, you ask? I wouldn't necessarily say that I don't have one; it's just that I don't have a boyfriend or a 'significant other'. Unlike Wen, I'm not the type to have a different woman in my bed every night after the parties we went to. Sometimes I think that it is no wonder that Olivia left. Wen really blossomed into a party animal after our band took off.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Mo, who entered the room quietly. "Oh," she exclaimed when she saw me staring at her. "I didn't know that you were awake." She explained, throwing her bag onto one of the couches in the room. "Charlie and Wen went back to their apartments so that we could have a girl night." She said, sitting on the bed next to me. I nodded slowly. "Does this mean that I will be forced to watch the Lifetime Movie Network with you again?" I asked.

Mo responded by throwing a pillow in my face. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "There is nothing with the movies on that channel. They teach important life lessons." Mo pointed out. I groaned. "Yes, one important life lesson is fine. It because abuse when you force someone to watch ten of those movies in a row!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up in front of my face for defensive. Mo laughed.

We sat in silence for a while, the TV playing some episode of the Kardashians . "Mo, do you really want to stay here tonight?" I asked. Mo shook her head after a while. "I don't really feel in the mood, either." She sat up, turning off the annoying women screaming at each other on the screen. "I'm thinking that the guys just dumped us here so that they could go to a strip club or something." I joked. Mo's face turned pale white. "You don't think?" She turned to me, her eyes widening.

I laughed. "Relax, Mo. I doubt that your little boy-toy will be unfaithful to you." It came out a bit more bitter than I had been hoping for Mo's eyes softened a bit. "You could try to get out and date, you know." She pointed out, grabbing her bag from the couch. I shrugged. "When the right person comes along. _If _the right person comes along." I shrugged as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"You coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wen POV<strong>

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. Tanya stood up on her toes and kissed me again. "You know that I am going to California for two weeks, baby." She started grabbing onto my shirt. "You know that I don't want to go." She leaned up towards my lips again. I leaned back. "I have something for you." I said, heading to my "Tanya" room that was deeper in my house.

The Tanya room was a room full of possible gifts for Tanya. I randomly chose a Dooney and Burke bag and headed back towards Tanya, who was leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bag. "Oh, baby!" She kissed me on my lips again. She reached into my shirt and I felt her cold hands on my skin. I pulled her hands out of my shirt. "Tanya, babe, not now. We just did." I pointed out, leading her to the door.

Tanya pouted for a moment, but perked up in an instant. She kissed me on my lips again before stepping outside of the door. "I'll call you the minute that I land." She promised. I nodded, smiling. "I'll be waiting." She smiled seductively and headed out the door.

I let out a sigh and threw my body onto the couch in the middle of my giant Fifth Avenue apartment. I probably would have taken a nap when my cell phone rang. I got up and walked over to the dining table a picked up my phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. "What?" I practically spat into the phone.

"Hey, Wen. First of all, you realize that it is three in the morning, right? What were you doing, playing around with that slut you like to call your girlfriend?" Stella spat. I groaned. "Stella, if you're gonna keep talking about my girlfriend like that, then I'm not going to be able to speak to you."

There was a huff on the other end, and then a bunch of rustling. Seconds later Mo was on the phone. "Wen? What the heck did you say to Stella?" She sounded out of breath.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "She was insulting Tanya." I defended myself. I heard another groan, but I decided to ignore it. "The three of us think that we should practice tomorrow while Stella's still in town. We're going on tour at the end of the month, so we should try to get as much practice as we can in." She explained.

"Okay." I mumbled into the phone, which I probably shouldn't have done. "What are you even doing up this early? Was Tanya over? Have you been _drinking _again?" She sounded disgusted. While she was talking I walked over to the couch again, because I didn't feel like heading to my bedroom. "Of course not, Mo. I stopped a long time ago. Where are you and Stella, anyways? Aren't you staying at the hotel?" I asked, changing the subject as I eyed the bottle of Vodka on the dining table.

"Don't try and turn this around on me. And for your information, I went back home and Stella is here with me. Charlie and I are going to have a…special night. But that isn't any of your business." I opened my mouth to say something, but Mo cut me off, as if she had been in the room with me. "Good night, Wen. Please _try _and sleep for a couple of hours." Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>I did sleep for a while, I think. I woke up when I heard the house phone ringing over and over again. God, why the hell were those things so freaking loud? I forced myself off of the couch and answered the phone. "What?" I growled. "Don't you know what time it is?"<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gifford. I have a lovely... _young lady _asking for you down here. And just to remind you, it is three o' clock in the afternoon, but I am sure that you already knew that." The doorman, Elfie's voice filled the receiver. My eyebrows rose and I stood up suddenly. "Send her up, Santos." I commanded, checking myself out in the mirror.

"She has a friend with her," He warned. I chuckled. "The more, the merrier." I declared, checking my walk-in closet for a clean shirt. I heard Effie sigh on the other line. "Alright; I'm sending them up."

I changed out of my old clothes and sat down on the couch to wait. While I was waiting, I got a text.

**Sent by: Charlie**

**Meet at our crib at 12, k?**

I quickly texted him back.

**Recipients: Charlie**

**Sure, sure, ill be there**

Suddenly the doorbell rang, so I got up, feeling a little excited with myself. I opened the door and felt surprised when I didn't see anyone. I leaned my head out the door and looked down the hallway. "Hey! Look over here, smart ass!" I heard a small voice exclaim.

I looked down at a little girl clutching a small suitcase in one hand and a pocketbook in the other and a boy with a suitcase and a baseball cap. The girl smacked the boy. "Jaxson!" She admonished. "Don't be rude!" She sounded like Mo had when she was lecturing me earlier. I stared at the two for a moment. "Hey, kids, I'm expecting someone, so whatever you're trying to sell," I took a wad of hundred dollar bills out of my pocket, "I'll buy ten of each. Just get out of here."

The boy's eyes widened slightly at the money, but the girl smacked him again. "We aren't here to sell anything." She started, taking a step closer to me. My eyebrow rose as I instinctively took a step back. "Well, I don't need any car washing or anything like that." I said, rolling my eyes. Where was this chic that Elfie had told me about?

The girl took a couple more steps forward until she was in my apartment. "Whoa," she breathed, looking around. "Your house is huge!" The boy walked in next to her. "It might not be his house. It could be a hotel. You saw the way that it looked downstairs. There was even a guy who called the room. They don't usually have that in places where people live." He pointed out.

I sat down on another couch that was closer to the door and held my hands up in defensive. "Whoa. What are you guys doing, walking into some random man's house? Didn't your mother teach you better than that?" I asked, thinking about what Mo would say if she were here. The girls brown eyes widened. "Well, actually, no. she never said anything about walking into someone's hotel house." She looked thoughtful. "She said not to talk to strangers," The boy offered with a shrug.

I stood up, guiding the kids to the door by their shoulders. "Look, is there anyone here with you?" I asked; my cell phone out ready to call the front desk. The pair looked at each other.

"Yes."

"No."

They both spoke at the same time, and then both of their heads whipped around to stare at each other. My eyebrows rose. "Is there anyone with you? It isn't a complicated question." I folded my arms over my chest, feeling quite stupid as I did so. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but the girl cut him off. "We're here with our father, right Jaxson?" She asked, turning to her brother. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I think that you'd better go find him, because he is probably freaking out." I ushered them both out the door. The boy shook his head. "No he isn't."

I sighed. "How do you know that he isn't worried? I would be." I tried to reason with the kid. The girl shook her head. "We know he isn't worried. He's right here, in this room, with us." She explained. I took a moment to understand what she was saying. I suddenly bolted up, almost hitting my head on one of the lights. "No, no, no way. I do not have any kids." I declared slamming the door in their tiny faces.

I heard a whimper, then "Be a man!" and the sound of another slap. They started whispering in hushed tones, and then I heard another knock on the door. I got up and opened the door again, and wasn't surprised to see the two again. "What?" I asked.

The girl seemed to tremble a bit. "Wow. I didn't think that you would be _this _mean." She mumbled. "We really are your kids." The boy spoke up. "We can prove it!" He insisted. I chuckled. "How?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later both kids were inside of my apartment, their coats off and their bags thrown around the living room. I had both of their birth certificates in my hand, and I looked back and forth between both pieces of paper.<p>

"So you guys are twins, huh?" I called, noticing the pair wander throughout the living room of my house. "Yeah." The girl called back. "I'm older by five minutes." She added, checking out the framed poster of our band from a few years ago.

I scoffed. "This doesn't prove anything. Anyone could have created a fake-" Before I could finish my sentence Jaxson pointed a finger on his birth certificate where it said my name.

_Wendell Gifford._

"Told you," He teased, jumping onto the couch with me. "Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed, and the boy looked surprised. "That's a twenty five thousand dollar couch!"  
>The girl walked over and put her hands on her hips. "That seems like a lot of money just to pay for a couch. Why don't you put the money in the bank and save it, or donate it to kids that need it?" She asked.<p>

I stared at her as if she were an alien from another planet. "What?" She asked, noticing. I noticed that she had big, brown eyes, just as Olivia had. Olivia. What had happened to her? Where was she now? "So let's get something straight. If I am your father, who is your mother?" I asked carefully. The kids shared a look. "Olivia White, who else?" The boy asked. "We watched all of the interviews and stuff from when you guys were younger, and it looks pretty obvious." The girl added.

I set down the certificates and dialed the number that was at the top of my emergency number list.

Stella Yamada.

* * *

><p>Stella was at my apartment in five minutes flat when I told her that I had an emergency. She didn't even knock; she had a key to my house. She walked into the room with a pair of combat boots on, with a blue shirt and a black leather jacket over it, with dark ripped jeans. She flipped her dark sunglasses up into her hair as if it were a headband, and rolled her eyes at me. I had to wonder why she was wearing sunglasses when it was so dreary outside-it was probably going to snow. I noticed that she had dark eyeliner on-but then again, why the hell was I noticing these things? She was my friend, not another girl at the club.<p>

"What's the emergency, Gifford? Another hangover? Trouble with your dumb-ass girlfriend-oh, wait, I am not allowed to utter her name or I'll be kicked out of your life, right?" She rambled, arms folded. The girl leaned over from her seat in the kitchen-she had been drawing. Her eyebrows were raised. "I heard a curse word, and another word that has to do with an inappropriate word." She exclaimed, turning to her brother, who was playing on a Nintendo DS of some sort.

Stella's eyes widened as wide as saucers-I had never seen her eyes get so wide before. "Who the-the-what are they?" She exclaimed loudly, gesturing to the two kids sitting at my kitchen table. They both looked up at us again, staring a little longer. They turned to look at each other, and then started whispering together.

I sighed and turned back to Stella. Her eyes were still bulging. "I don't know!" I exclaimed, almost ripping the hair out of my head. "They just showed up!" I slid down to the ground. Stella couldn't take their eyed off of the kids. "And you're that they're yours?" Stella asked, turning to me again. I shrugged. "That's what their birth certificates say," I sighed. Stella sat on an end table and thought for a moment. "Do you know who the mother is? When this all happened? They have to be at least seven years old or something." She sighed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember. Madison Square Garden…we went back to the hotel room. ..had some fun. I don't know." My voice trailed off again as I thought back. Stella leaned back. "How old are you guys?" She called. The kids looked between each other before answering. "Nine."

Stella leaned back on the table. "There you go. You're a daddy, Wen." She pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly. She stared at me as if I were crazy. "I'm texting Charlie and Mo. They should probably head over here, since practice is gonna be postponed."

* * *

><p>"They're yours?" Mo kept asking, sitting on my couch, staring at the kids who sat across from her. I sat next to her while Charlie and Stella sat in chairs. "Look, I don't even look like them!" I exclaimed, gesturing towards the kids who sat in front of me. Mo rolled her eyes and Charlie turned to me. "Really, man? Really?"<p>

The girl, Avery, had red hair with blonde streaks that was down to her back, with brown doe eyes that reminded me of Olivia. She had freckles that looked as if they had been thrown across her face. The boy, Jaxson, had dirty blonde hair with red streaks, but he didn't have any freckles. If you didn't know that the kids were twins you wouldn't have guessed it, because they didn't exactly look the way you would expect twins to look.

I sighed, sitting back in my seat. "You know, we are actually _in the room. _We aren't lost puppies that just showed up on your doorstep or something." Avery announced. Charlie looked at her as if he just realized she was in the room. "How did you even get here?" He asked after thinking for a while.

Avery turned to look at her brother. "By a plane." She answered simply, and she flipped open her DS so that she could lay Pokémon with her brother. Charlie's eyebrows rose as he turned back to look at me. Mo got up and walked a little closer to them, to which the twins moved backwards in their seat. "Personal space, lady," Jaxson said. Stella laughed. "I like these kids." She announced. We all turned to give her dirty looks.

"So your mother just _put _you on a plane to New York? Where are you from?" Mo asked. Avery craned her neck to look at me. "You really don't believe that we're kids that you have this woman interrogating us? We can just take DNA test if you don't believe us." She pointed out. Stella laughed out loud and clapped her hands. "I really like these kids." She announced, yet again.

Mo crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question."  
>Jaxson looked up from his DS. "We live in California, and yeah, our mom put us on the plane. Does that answer your question?" He asked, staring at Mo. Mo was silent for a moment, and then turned to me. "Your children have quite an attitude." She announced, walking away from them.<p>

It was Charlie's turn to push in on the kids now. "Your mom put you on a plane, and then what? She let you fly across the country by yourself? That doesn't sound like Olivia." Charlie pointed out. Stella nodded. "That is true."

Avery put down her DS and sighed, rolling her eyes. "She flew to New York with us and then put us in the car." She explained. Mo's eyebrows went up. "And this car just _magically_ drove you to some man's house?" She asked, looking at me. This whole time I had just sat back and looked between everyone as they had been speaking. It was pretty interesting now.

"Not just some man. Our father." Jaxson corrected. Charlie slammed his hands on the coffee table. "So you said!" He exclaimed as if we were in a courtroom. Avery stood up quickly as I often did. "Do you want the DNA test?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Guys, stop." I stepped in. Everyone's heads turned around to face me. "What do you expect us to do?" Stella asked. The kids stared at me with raised eyebrows. I stood up and headed for the door. "For now, we just need to practice. Stella has to head back to South Hampton soon." We all headed out the door, and Charlie closed it behind us.

We were almost out the door when Mo's eyes widened. "Wen, the kids!" She exclaimed. My eye widened. "We forgot the kids!" We all rushed upstairs. This 'parenting' thing was going to be harder than I though. But who said that I was keeping these kids?

**Oh, wow, the longest chapter that I have written. Should I continue this? I mean, it could easily stay a one shot. I know that there is a Game Plan story out there, but I am not trying to copy it in any way. This is just an idea I have had for a while, and I have taken forever to get to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I wasn't expecting such great response on the first chapter. It was probably going to end up as a one shot, which was why I put so much in one chapter. I would like to thank you all for your support, and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Wen POV**

The kids followed grudgingly behind us, still upset about us locking them in the apartment. It wasn't that big of a deal, I mean, lots of kids were locked in apartments by their parents all of the time, right?

We walked out into the parking lot of my apartment and Bob pulled up in my Mercedes-Benz convertible, one of my proudest possessions. Stella started walking over towards her Volkswagen "The Thing", or whatever it was supposed to be called. I still wondered why she had bought that car. I guess you could say that it suited her. She loved that car, though, so I didn't care.

Charlie went to bring his Bentley over so that Mo wouldn't have to walk in her heels. Avery took one look at my car and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere in that thing." She announced, crossing her arms. I turned my head and stared at her with incredulous eyes. "Why not?" I asked, following her example and crossing my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mo whispering something to Jaxson, who shrugged. Avery rolled her eyes as If it were obvious. "There aren't any back seats. Jaxson and I both can't ride. Besides, neither of us is supposed to be in the front seat anyways." She pointed out. After a moment Mo added, "That is true. Neither of them is tall enough. Aren't you supposed to be around twelve, anyway?" She asked, stepping forward so that she could see my face.

I scowled at the both of them, but Avery still held firm. "It's against the law, Wendell. Would you really want to get arrested over something as stupid as this that could be easily avoided?" She taunted, her eyebrows going up and down as she spoke. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. I then pointed a finger at Avery, but instead of answering her question I asked, "Did you just call me _Wendell?_" I asked.

Stella and Charlie pulled up in their cars as Avery shrugged. "Can you hear, or should I write it out for you? Would you prefer Wen instead?" I was liking this kid less and less-not that I had liked her at all when this had started. Stella stared at our group. "What's going on now? Is Wen king of a secret kingdom somewhere under the sea now, too?"

Mo sighed and filled her in while I scowled at her. She stared at Avery. "I like you, little woman." She decided. Avery smiled. "Why don't you and your brother ride in here with me? I have a back seat, and enough room for you." She offered, motioned to the back of her car. Avery, still smiling, nodded at her. "Thank you, Stella. I am glad to see at least some people have safety percussions around here." She turned to give me a pointed look before pulling her brother into the car.

Stella looked at me and tried not to laugh, noticing how red my face was. "I love your kid. I'll take them if you don't want 'em." She mouthed before pulling away.

That just left, Mo, Charlie and me. "So…are we gonna go, or what?" Charlie asked after sitting in his car for a few moments. I nodded and sighed. "I'll meet you guys there." I said, starting my car. Mo stared at me. "No way. You're going to follow us, right? Not drive off to the liquor store or that, that, _girlfriend _of yours, are you?" I could tell that she was about to start another one of her rants, and I was getting really pissed off. I flipped on my sunglasses. "Relax, Mo. I'm right behind you guys." I waved my hand and her, and it might have just been me, but it sounded as if she had growled.

She jumped into the passenger seat next to Charlie and they drove out of the parking lot with me following slowly behind them.

…..

"Sit right here and don't do _anything. _You got that?" I instructed, looking between Avery and Jaxson. Avery nodded. "Yes, sir." Her brother gave me a salute, and Avery followed his example. I rolled my eyes and scowled at them before walking back over to the band. Charlie stared at me, looking weary. "Everything under control?" He asked, looking back over pointedly at the twins.

I huffed and walked over to my keyboard, answering his question. Stella came back over from where she had been talking to the stage manager. "Ready to start practice?" She asked, implying the same thing Charlie had, looking over to the twins sitting in the audience. I almost growled. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with fake happiness.

Mo gave me and odd look as she grabbed her bass. "Okay, then." She mumbled to herself. We started practice with our remix of Determinate. We had to remix and re-write it after Olivia left, as we had to do with many of our other songs. We made it through a couple of songs fine, until we got to Breakthrough song.

Stella stopped playing abruptly and turned around to face me, looking aggravated. "Wen, that's the fourth time that you have messed up your part! You have performed this song a million times, and practiced it a million more. What's up?"

**Mo POV**

Anyone could tell that Wen had been stressed out ever since this morning when his kids had showed up. I was still a bit suspicious about them, but I had let it slide. It wouldn't be that bad of an idea to get that paternity test anyway….

I knew that Wen had messed up his part before Stella stopped, because I had been on a rest. Charlie put a hand over his forehead, and I wanted to do the same. "Wen, that's the fourth time that you have messed up your part! You have performed this song a million times, and practiced it a million more. What's up?" I watched Stella exclaimed. She got pretty upset when we messed up, even though she wasn't Little Miss Perfect herself.

Wen snapped. "Shut up, Stella!" He jumped off of the stage, not bothering to use the stairs. Stella's nostrils flared and she stared after Wen, her face becoming red. Things between the two of them had been this way recently; sure, we were all awkward around him ever since we got him to go to see a doctor about his drinking, but it was the worse with Stella and Wen. It sucks because the two of them used to be so tight, you know?

Before Stella could jump after Wen, I pulled her arm. "Please don't start." I begged. She stared at me for a moment before sighing and placing down her guitar. "Where are the kids? They have been pretty entertaining." She asked, looking out into the audience where Wen was walking out towards the door. "Hey, Wen!" Charlie called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. Not that he needed to. The echo in this theater….

Wen turned around to face him. "What?" He called, stopping. I sighed a small breath of relief. We all had come to learn that whenever Wen was upset he would go out and do something reckless, like that car accident a few months ago….We had all been so worried, and it was as if Wen didn't even cared.

"Where're the kids, man?" Charlie asked, standing from his drum set. Wen looked around in the seats, and I saw his eyes widened. "They aren't here." He exclaimed, and I heard something in his voice. Was it…worried?

We all ran from the stage and into the audience. Stella ran to tell the stage director. A few minutes after she left, the lights flipped off. I knew that she had gotten to the office. I turned to Wen. "Where the hell would they be?" I asked, feeling quite worried myself. Wen shrugged. "Who knows?"

We were running around the audience, checking under chairs and behind curtains. Stella came out with the stage director and he helped us to search the stage. We sat, defeated in the theater seats while the stage director went to check the security cameras. "How long were we looking?" Charlie asked, staring into space. My Charlie. I wondered what he was thinking about.

Stella checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes." She answered bluntly. Wen groaned, and leaned down with his head in his hands.

"Who died?" I heard a small voice ask from behind us. Everyone's heads whipped around to see Avery and Jaxson walking down the aisle to where we were sitting. They must have noticed our expressions. Wen jumped up out of his seat. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked, staring the both of them down.

**Stella POV**

Wow. For a second he actually sounded like a father who cared about them, not some asshole who didn't know they existed and instead went around driving drunk and getting into car accidents. Their eyebrows rose at the same time as the twins turned to look at each other, which I admit looked a bit freaky to me. Were twins really like that? I wouldn't know…..my brothers kind of acted like that, but they were identical. These kids were fraternal.

"Hiding in the lobby. No offense, but hearing you mess up the same song over and over again wasn't exactly entertaining." Jaxson explained, taking in all of our expressions. When he was met with silence, he took a step back. "Did we do something wrong?" He asked, looking over to his sister.

"What the hell were you doing in the lobby for twenty minutes?" Wen asked, sounding suspicious. I know that I was. What were they doing out there all of that time? Then I felt a bit sheepish for forgetting to check the lobby. That should have been one of the first places that we checked.

The twins didn't say anything, but instead they pulled iPhones from their pockets. "Technology is a wonderful thing, Wen. I'm surprised you haven't discovered it yet. You seem like a smart person." Avery said, crossing her arms and hiding her phone.

Why the hell did nine year olds have IPhones?

I guess Wen was thinking the same thing, because the next thing out of his mouth was, "Why do you have…iPhones? Are those phones? Not even just iPods?" He seemed appalled. Jaxson stared at him as if he were a small child and Jaxson were a wise old man teaching him. "Our mom gave them to us for Christmas. She goes on trips like this pretty often-she has to communicate with us somehow." He flashed his phone out again. "I guess it was easier than getting the iPod touches on our Christmas lists." He shrugged.

I turned to Mo with my mouth gaping open. She just shrugged. "Olivia did raise them. She decides what they do and don't have." She pointed out. I nodded. "iPhones can entertain people for hours." I added. "What I don't understand is that you thought you lost us-in a theater, by the way, which is the stupidest thing that I have heard- but you didn't check in the lobby? We figured your practice would be over pretty soon, and we were right. Do you really think that we are stupid enough to just walk out of a theater in a place that we don't know?" She asked, staring at all of us with incredulous eyes.

Wen's face got red, and Charlie looked thoughtful. Mo stared at her. "You have way too much knowledge for your nine year old brain." She decided, walking back over to the stage so that she could pack up her bass. Before Wen could blow up, Charlie stepped in. "She has a point, Wen." Avery nodded, her mouth twisting into a smirk. Charlie turned to her. "But there are special ways that you can say things to people so that you don't make them feel bad." He pointed out.

"Wow, Charlie. You seem to be quite the parent. Have you been reading those books? Is there something that Mo hasn't been telling me?" I teased the youngest member of our band. He blushed-like he usually did- and giggled. Giggled? Yeah. Kind of like a chuckled/ giggle thing. Most guys I have met do it.

Wen shook his head and walked out of the theater, the door slamming behind him, leaving Charlie and me looking down at his two children.

* * *

><p><strong>Wen POV<strong>

"Look. If you're gonna be staying here, there are gonna be some rules, got it?" I asked-or more like barked at the two children who sat on the counter before me. The rest of the band had refused to leave me, so instead they were sent to get lunch for everyone.

"Okay." Avery answered for the both of them, shrugging her shoulders. That was seriously starting to annoy me, even though I did it all of the time. I stared at her for a moment before grabbing the book that she had been drawing in. I walked it over to the counter where they were sitting, holding the book by one of the pages. Avery's eyes widened and she jumped up to grab the book from my hands, but I dodged her, slamming the book onto the counter.

Jaxson stared at me, obviously surprised. I flipped to a blank page, grabbing one of the pencils that had been lying around. "You see this?" I pointed to a room that I had drawn lazily on the piece of paper. Before either of the kids could answer I stared to draw other rooms until I had sketched out the entire apartment.

I drew and X over the kitchen. Jaxson's brow furrowed. "Is that the kitchen?" He asked, pointing his little finger dangerously close to the pencil that I wielded. "Yeah, and you know what the X means?" I asked, my voice rising for no apparent reason. Jaxson shook his head silently, looking freaked out at my behavior. Good.

"The X means stay out of this room!" I yelled, shoving the book towards Avery and walking away from the two.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Wen is kind of a jerk in my story…he won't be for long, though. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions? <strong>

**Thank you to:**

**Lemonademouthluvera- thank you! You are always there for the first chapters of my stories and encourage me to continue them all.**

**Charlotte: LOL, Olivia isn't dead…there is a different surprise when it comes to her :p**

**Blank reviewer: Thank you, I am continuing!**

**Katherine: Thank you! Even though it isn't really my plot…LOL**

**Glemonademouthwizards: Thank you for your support, I have decided to continue.**

**Amy20111Hamzah: LOL, was it? I'll have to go back and read it.**

**Abby: Thank you!**

**Again, thank you to anyone who just reads through this story and is nervous about reviewing. Thank you to all of the alerts and favorites, as well. **

**Onward with the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews. I would like to ask something that the review from glemonademouthwizards made me think of. Do you guys want Olivia to come back? Just a question. I already have an idea of when and where I want her to show up in this story, but if someone has a really good suggestion…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Avery POV (not something you see every day)**

"Yeah, Mom. It's the best here," I lied through my clenched teeth, staring at my brother who sat across from me on the bathroom floor. Yeah, that was the place that we were hiding, since we were no longer aloud in the kitchen. I sat on the sink/ vanity while my brother sat on the floor, staring at me as I spoke to our mother. We had tried ignoring her calls all day, but it he'd started to lecture me about how worried she could be, so…

"Really? I thought you guys might be a little shy there. I know how you have had…trouble with new schools." I flinched. My brother and I didn't really fit in anywhere. Jaxson stared at the face that I was making, and then motioned towards the phone. "Put it on speaker." He mouthed. I groaned silently and pressed the button. "I put you on speaker. Jack wants to speak to you, too." I spoke into the receiver.

"Shhh!" Jaxson exclaimed. "What?" I mouthed, pointing to the phone, reminding him that our mom was still on the line. "Hello? Are you guys okay?"  
>I pointed to the phone again to prove my point. Jaxson snatched the phone out of my hand and stuffed it under a bunch of towels. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I asked. "We don't want <em>him <em>to know that we can call her or anything. Then he'll call her and send us home, or worse." Jaxson explained.

I nodded in understanding. "We'll be punished for sure." Jaxson scoffed. "Worse things than that could happen." I thought for a moment. "I guess they could have one of those custody fights that you see on TV." Jaxson laughed bitterly. "Like that would happen. He doesn't want us. Why do you think that Mom never told him about us?" I glared at him. "You know that isn't true."

"There is a difference between knowing and hoping, Avery." He got up from his seat on the ground and opened the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. Jaxson shrugged. "The rest of the band should be back soon. I just can't stand your optimism sometimes." He closed the door behind himself.

I sighed as I sat back on the vanity. I wasn't _that _optimistic. And Mom always said that if you were positive then good things would happen. I sighed as I grabbed my phone from under the pile of towels. "Hey, Mom. Yeah, your call kinda dropped. The signal isn't so great here. No, the teachers are great! They're all so..nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Mo POV<strong>

"We didn't know what you guys liked, so we just got a bunch of everything. Oh, and the animal killers got you a bunch of meat. I won't be eating that… but we got salads and fruit and stuff. Oh, and veggie burgers!" Stella rambled as we unpacked the bags with the food in them.

Wen stood with his arms crossed. "Why the hell did you get so much stuff?" He asked, sounded angrily. Charlie stared at him with a hard glare. "Just thought we might help you out with stuff for the kids, because you never seem to have any food of your own. Sorry for being considerate." He slammed a cabinet closed and I sighed. I hated when Charlie was in a bad mood, but Wen brought it out in him. "I have enough stuff for kids." Wen mumbled.

Stella's eyebrows rose. "Really?" She opened the empty fridge to prove her point. My eyes widened at the sight of a giant bottle of beer. "Wen!" I grabbed it out of the fridge, holding it by the top as if it were a bottle of poison. "It's just a bottle, it's nothing." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I shoved the bottle into Stella's arms. "I don't drink…" Her voice trailed off when she saw my expression. I whirled back around on Wen. "You can't have alcohol in the house with children!" I exclaimed.

Wen ignored me, looking away again. "Where are the kids?" Stella asked, changing the subject. Wen shrugged. "Why should I know?" He scoffed. Charlie shook his head in disgust. "So you were _drinking_ while your kids could've been doing…who the hell knows what?" Charlie exclaimed in a loud voice. Wen slammed his hands on the counter. "First of all, I wasn't drinking. And they aren't allowed in the kitchen anymore. I've been sitting in this room for two hours and I didn't see or hear anything."

Stella rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean anything. And why the hell are they banned from the kitchen? Starving them isn't gonna solve anything, Wen." She pointed out. Was it just me or did I hear Wen growl? "They got their little fingerprints all over the stainless steel. I hate fingerprints." He shuddered for extra effect. I shook my head. "I'll find them." I offered, eager to leave the tension that was growing in the room.

Stella stared between Charlie and Wen. "I'll come with you." She hurried after me as we walked down one of the many hallways in Wen's apartment.

"God." Was all Stella muttered as we looked in different rooms. There actually weren't many rooms in Wen's apartment; it was just that the rooms that were in the apartment were just so huge. "Where would they be?" I asked. Just as the words left my mouth, I felt a force hit my stomach. "Avery?" I looked down at the girl who seemed to be hiding from something. She stared at me, but I couldn't place the emotion in her eyes. "Hi." She said softly. "Have you seen my brother?" She asked, not meeting my eye.

Stella shook her head. "No, not yet. But you guys are twins, right? Don't twins have some sort of twin telepathy or something like that?" She asked. I hoped that she was joking. Avery chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that." She pulled her phone from out of the pocket of her jeans and started touching the screen. "Oh. He's back with…the guys?" Avery said it more like a question than a statement. She looked up at Stella and me. "Do you know where they are?"

I nodded. "They're in the kitchen-area." She nodded. "Okay, let's go. I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV<strong>

Ten minutes later we all sat around the table in the dining room eating hamburgers – well, burgers. Stella and Mo both ate veggie burgers. I really don't understand how people can eat those things. I mean, I understand that when you eat a hamburger you're eating a cow, but isn't that the circle of life? We learned something like that in school….

**Mo POV**

"So, is there any way that we can reach your mother?" I asked after a bite of my veggie burger. I thought that the best thing for them would be to travel with their mother. Wen didn't seem like a safe enough guardian, and I didn't want the kids to have to experience that. They probably already knew that he was a jerk, but I didn't think that they knew about his drinking, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't know these kids, but I already wanted to protect them. I guess that was just my overly motherly side speaking, but still.

**Avery POV**

Jaxson shot me a look, but only I would've seen it. It's a twin thing.  
>"No." I said simply. Charlie groaned. "So she dumps her kids with Wen because she wants to have fun with her boyfriend in a bar somewhere –" Jaxson cut him off before I could. <em>No one <em>spoke about our mother that way. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "She's in Africa bringing fresh drinking water and food to the poor and orphaned children of Cameroon." His nostrils flared and he stared at Charlie, daring him to challenge that.

"That sounds a bit more like Olivia." Stella mumbled, stuffing her burger into her mouth. "Okay, well, it's the middle of December. What about school?" Wen pointed out. "We're…on break." I answered, taking another bite of my hamburger. Mo almost laughed. "Not in the middle of December." Jaxson shrugged. "We've been to twelve different schools in the last two years. The school we go to now is a school for the arts, and they go on break at the beginning of December." He explained, sinking his teeth back into his burger. "This is _really _good." He sighed.

I wanted to laugh, but didn't when I saw Wen's scowl. I guess he was upset that he couldn't dump us at some school. "Well, when is your mom getting back?" Charlie asked. "Christmas Eve," I answered simply. Mo seemed to think for a moment. "So she'll be back in around two weeks?" She calculated. Jaxson shrugged. "I guess."

I stood up, walking away from the table. "Where are you going?" I heard Stella ask. "The bathroom." I answered simply.

* * *

><p>"So…this is the opening of your <em>restaurant?" <em>I asked, trying to understand. Wen shook his head. "No, it's the opening of Jay Z's bar." He corrected. I nodded slowly. "And you are taking us there because…"  
>Wen groaned. "Because I can't leave you home alone. According to Mo and Charlie, 'things of unspeakable horror' might occur if I do." Jaxson nodded. "Whatever."<p>

* * *

><p>Paparazzi was crowded outside of the restaurant when we pulled up (we were in a limo, and I couldn't object to that). "And you're <em>used <em>to this?" I asked, my eyes widening at the cameras flashing and the huge crowd. Wen shrugged. "Yeah, you get used to it." He opened the door of the limo, stood up and held his arms up as if he was the Messiah and the paparazzi were his disciples. Jaxson and I followed after him. Thank god that no one was paying attention to us. We snuck in without being photographed.

Inside of the restaurant lights were flashing, music was playing super loud, and people were dancing and drinking. I couldn't believe that people could see in here…it was so dark! I felt Jaxson pull me towards something, and I saw that it was a booth. I sat, grateful to be shielded a bit from the confusion. "Hey, is that Nicki Minaj?" I asked, nudging Jaxson. He shrugged. "How can you see anything? It is so dark in here!" He exclaimed. I nodded, leaning on his shoulder. "Maybe that one is Lil' Wayne." I guessed, pointing at another dark figure. Jaxson didn't answer me right away. "Jack?" I called in a soft voice.

All I heard were the sound of snores.

* * *

><p><strong>Wen POV<strong>

"No one man should have all that power. The clock's ticking..." I tried to rap along with Kanye on the radio. He had just given me a few pointers on my rapping before I had left the club, and I promised myself that I would try them out tomorrow at practice. I had called Eddie, my driver, and told him to drop off my car so that I could drive home myself. I felt a weird sense of happiness. I heard a phone go off and I reached in my pocket, expecting it to be mine. That was weird. I didn't have any messages or texts.

Then I reached down into the pocket of my coat, because that was where I felt a vibration. To my horror, I pulled out an iPhone with a Pokémon cover.

_5 missed calls: Mom_

_2 texts: Stella_

_4 texts: Mo_

_1 text: Ava, Ari, otherwise known as your twin_

For a second I stared at the screen. What kind of contact name was that for his sister? And when the hell did he get Stella and Mo's numbers? Then I remembered that they were still at the bar. "Oh, God, no." I mumbled, whipping the car back around.

* * *

><p><strong>Avery POV<strong>

Eww….I had been drooling on Jaxson's arm. I slowly sat up, feeling my hair flopping in front of my face. Jaxson sat up a few seconds after I, and I was still trying to remember where we were. It was so dark, so I was guessing that it was nighttime, but there was Beyoncé playing really loud…but…  
>I looked up and saw the <em>real <em>Beyoncé performing on a stage. Where were we? Was I dreaming?

"Wow. She's hot." Jaxson breathed behind me. I resisted the urge to smack him and got up off of the seat. "Wen? Wen? Hello?" I probably looked pathetic. I bumped into a man that kind of looked like Wen. Was his hair red? "Hello?" I tugged on his pants, and was surprised when Ashton Kutcher turned around to face me. "Um, hello. What are you doing in a bar?" He asked. My eyes went wide. Then I saw Drake pass by. Whoa. My dad knew people.

**Wen POV**

"Avery? Jaxson?" I called, pushing past different people, looking on the ground. It was a club, for crying out loud! What were a bunch of nine year olds gonna hide?  
>"Hey, Gifford. Forget something?" I paparazzo turned around with a camera. I held up my fist ready to strike. Well didn't that make the perfect picture?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Stella POV**

I slammed the newspaper with the picture of Wen about to punch someone on the ground. "Really? You took them to a _bar_?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? There are some parts of the movie that I am just going to have to have in here, because I love them so much, but again, I don't want to copy the movie exactly. That's kinda why Avery has Jaxson, cause it wasn't gonna be like that at first…<strong>

**Thanks to:  
><strong>  
><strong>Lemonademouthluver: LOL<strong>

**Katherine: Thank you! This is one of the stories that is pretty fun to write because there is some humor (I hope) in here as well.**

**TwilightPersonLover: Just think of him as the tin man. He acts as though he doesn't have a heart, but once Jaxson and Avery lead him down their Bedazzled brick road. LOL**

**Abby: I think the Wen we want to see will show up in two or three chapters. :)**

**Madison706 (or Victoria): Thanksss!**

**Glemonademouthwizards: You gave me a great idea. And thank you!**

**Blank reviewer: Thanks! She is kinda like me and my younger sister when we were her age…**

**Xxjamiibabiixx: Thank you! Kudos back…. Unless you don't do that…**

**Alyson Foster: I am!**

**So…yup. I love your support; it really helps me to keep writing. Until next time….**

_***Tries to disappear in a puff of smoke but ends up still standing here like an idiot*  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Next chapter. This story is pretty fun to write. For you guys who read my other stories, the only reason that I update this story quicker than others is because I want to finish this story before school starts, and the other stories are going to go on during the school year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Stella POV**

I slammed the newspaper down on the counter. "Really? You took them to a _bar_?" I couldn't believe that Wen would do something that stupid. In such a public place, too! Mo, Charlie and I had been down to Wen's apartment first thing this morning, because it had been all over the news. Avery and Jaxson were playing on their phones, but I knew that they were listening too.

"We have a press conference for our new album today, Wen! Do you know how bad this is for us?" My voice raised slightly, my fingernails clawing at the newspaper. Wen opened his mouth to defend himself, but I cut him off. "You forgot your children in a bar!" I screeched, mostly speaking to myself. I flopped myself onto the twenty five thousand dollar couch dramatically, burring my face in my hands.

"You know that when she says that this is everywhere, it really is _everywhere_? Even Scott – Scott _Pickett, _is talking about us online, on his video blog!" Charlie exclaimed. Mo just sat, shaking her head. "Having a bottle or two in your fridge is one thing, but bringing them at a bar? And leaving them there until three in the morning? I don't even know what to say to that, Wen." I could see disappointment in Mo's eyes that you could tell Wen was trying to ignore. Avery spoke up. I could tell that she was mad, too. "You're lucky that Jaxson left his phone in your pocket when he was helping you pick out your outfit. Otherwise we might have been dead."

I sat up again, shaking my head. "We gotta go in like, five minutes if we wanna make it. And then the whole band will be embarrassed because of something you did to your kids!" I stood up and stared at the kids, who were huddled together in the corner of one of the couches. "Come on, guys. I'll drive you. Wouldn't want Wen here to crash you into the _Empire State Building while he drives_." I sneered, grabbing Avery by her arm and pulling her out of the apartment, her brother running after us.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaxson POV<strong>

"Yeah, mom, the teachers are great." I lied. I was in the bathroom, and I was _supposed _to be changing for the press conference in a few minutes, but Mom had called again, so very worried about us. "Well, how's Avery? Is her stage fright getting better?" My mom asked. I could picture her walking around in an office, little battery powered fans all around. There weren't any air conditioners where she was. I thought about Avery for a moment. "We haven't really been around people yet." I said, and it wasn't a complete lie.

After I hung up with my mom, I knew that something had to be done. I cracked the bathroom door open a bit to try and groaned when I saw Avery following Wen around with that book. Over the years she has thought up a bunch of questions about him and now she had been trying to get him to answer them. That wasn't working out so well. I kinda felt bad about it, too. She had this image of a perfect father in her head, and when we find him _this _is what we get. I closed the door back and pulled out my phone.

**Recipients: Ava, Ari, otherwise known as your twin**

I always thought about why I gave her contact that name. Probably because those were the two things that I called her the most – Ava and Ari. She added the _otherwise known as your twin_ part.

**We need a plan to get Wen to put us in something. maybe a ballet school for you and we could both do acting class? I dunno. But the music part should be covered. Were staying wit a band, after all. Maybe they could teach us.**

**Sent By: Ava, Ari, otherwise known as your twin**

**And how exactly do you suggest we pull THAT off?**

I laughed a mischievous laugh.

**Recipients: Ava, Ari, otherwise known as your twin**

**By doing da thing we do best – manipulating.**

**Avery POV**

We all sat at a table facing a bunch of press with a giant poster of the new Lemonade Mouth album behind us. All of the press looked emotionless, and they stared at us, recorders and microphones, cameras, all aimed at the ready. The room that we were in was gray and drab, and it didn't help that it was pouring outside. A pretty crummy day, if you ask me.

So from what I got from Charlie and Mo, the press was supposed to ask a bunch of questions so that they could go back and talk to their magazines and TV shows and stuff. Jaxson and I didn't want to be here, and I didn't get why we needed to be. This was as boring as….when Mom used to have to take us down to the welfare office and we had to sit down and be quiet and do nothing, and a bunch of hobo looking people stared at us. Even though we had been poor then, we didn't look like it.

"So Gifford, what was with that incident in the bar?" One guy asked after a while. A murmur of agreement passed through the group. "Yeah, how do you forget your kids in a bar at three in the morning? How do you not know that you have two kids?" Another one asked in a disapproving tone. Some shook their heads; others took pictures of me and Jaxson, studying our faces. Probably wondering if we were really his.

Wen shrugged and scratched behind his head, looking sheepish. "I, uh..." I noticed that Stella was chewing on her nail, looking anxious. Mo's leg bounced up and down, and Charlie squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Well, as you know, I have recently discovered that I am a father, and, uh, I am just getting the hang of things…" His voice trailed off. "That's no excuse, Gifford." A man with a notepad chastised.

I noticed that no one would speak into their microphones. I noticed that everyone's mic was faced away from them. I sighed and grabbed Wen's mic, pulling it towards me. "What are you doing?" He hissed, pulling the microphone back towards him. I shook my head. "Can I say something?" Stella shook her head furiously. "No. We're leaving. Let's go." She got up from her seat.

I stood up and grabbed the microphone from Wen's hands. "Hi guys, I'm Avery." I said in a falsely cherry tone of voice. I could feel everyone's eyes burning holes in my body, and it reminded me just how much I hated when people looked at me, how much I hated being on stage. I took a breath and shook the bad feelings away like my mom taught me. "Look, guys, my dad didn't have much of a heads-up on this whole father thing and he is still kinda getting the hang of things. But it's like everything else in his life. He never says no." I paused for dramatic effect. Stella scoffed. "Damn right, he never says no when he's in bed with some tramp -" Charlie nudged her.

I started to feel clammy again, and I felt sweaty. Everything seemed hot. I wondered if I would fall off of the stage like the time I had performance I had for one of the top performing arts schools in the US. I was supposed to play my violin, piano, and then dance an expert from Swan Lake. That hadn't gone well. I sighed and told myself to sit down before the same thing happened here, but I felt someone's shoulder brush up against mine. I turned and saw that it was Jaxson. I moved to sit down in my seat, but Jaxson pulled me back up.

"It's true. I mean, he's teaching us that you can do anything if you've got motivation and determination." Jaxson put a bit of force into his words and made eye contact with a few people. He was always the one who was confident around people, comfortable on stage. "And the place where that starts," He continued, turning to me. "Is right here," He pointed to his heart and made a face, clearly expecting me to do the same. I copied his movement and we both turned to the crowed, making pathetic, little cutie- pie faces. "In the heart." I finished for Jaxson. To my surprise, some people in the crowed actually 'awwed', like they do in movies.

Jaxson and I both turned to Wen. I got where this was going now. "You're the world's greatest father." We said in unison and threw our arms around his neck. I have to admit, it felt good, hugging my father like that. I turned my head to the side for a moment, and I saw the band's agent, Kelly, wink at me and mouth "_That was good." _Wen squeezed Jaxson and me harder. "That was really good." He whispered. Jaxson chuckled. "It's gonna cost ya."

And people thought _I _was the evil one. I shake my head in shame.

* * *

><p>The next day I surprised myself by waking up at six in the morning. I guess that I wa sjust excited - first Wen was going to take me to a ballet school, then Jaxson and I were going to go to some acting school. We asked the other band mates about helping us with our music and they agreed to it. Except for Wen. It might have to do with the fact that I never asked him...but how could I? I was <em>afraid <em>of him for crying out loud! I looked down at my brother's twisted body rolling back and forth on the bed. It still kinda disgusted me how Jaxson and I slept in the same bed. I mean, he snores, he drools, and sometimes he farts in his sleep. Ew. But this bed was pretty comfy. Why wouldn't it be, I mean, it belonged to Wen Gifford almighty. I still shake my head in shame.

I know that it makes me sound like I'm six or something, but I put on my black leotard and went out into the living room, where Wen was sleeping on the couch. Something tells me he plan wasn't to give up his bed, but after a "late night", he just passed out on the couch. I don't even want to know what he did out all night. He left Jaxson and me here alone. We barricaded all of the doors and texted Charlie, Mo, and Stella every five minutes. I guess they knew something was up, but none of them really brought it up.

I took my CD of classical music that my mom made me to practice with and placed it into Wen's giant stereo. I put it on a pretty low volume. Then I started dancing, just dancing. No crazy routine that someone would judge me on, just something I put together. I was having a pretty good time, and wasn't feeling so homesick when I tripped on the table and fell onto the ground.

A few seconds later I saw Wen's angry eyes boring into mine. He didn't say anything; he just sat up and cracked his knuckles. I _hated _when people did that. It reminded me of... _Luke_. Ugh. I shook the thought away. "Don't you have an iPhone?" Wen asked me in a low voice. I was on my back, a state of venerability. I learned _a lot _from Luke. I got up quickly, taking a step away from Wen. He would never hit me, would he?

I nodded. Wen looked down on the ground where he saw my Muppet Whatnot that my mother had gotten me from FAO when we spent Christmas in Manhattan one year. He seemed to be taking in the funny nose, crazy hairdo, and the sweatshirt that she had one. After a while, he just shook his head and closed his eyes, as if that would make everything go away.

He closed his eyes again. "So why can't you just out headphones in your phone and listen to this Beethoven that way so that you don't wake me or your brother up?" He asked quietly. I thought for a moment. "It's Bach, not Beethoven." I corrected him. He looked up at me and his eyebrows rose. He looked pretty tired. He sighed. "Look, why don't you just listen on your phone? You didn't answer my question." I shrugged. "I don't have any more money on my iTunes card." I went back to twirling about the room but Wen stopped me. "Then I'll buy you one. A hundred dollars. Right now." He tossed me my coat.

I opened my mouth to ask about Jaxson, but Wen walked down a hallway and came back with my sleeping brother in his arms, a jacket lazily thrown on his shoulders. At least he cared enough to throw him in the jacket. I opened my mouth again, but Wen stood by the door, holding it open for me. "Come on. If we don't go now, you'll be late for…ballet."  
>I shook my head and smiled a bit as I walked past him. That sounded exactly like something my mother would say.<p>

Of course, she wouldn't take me to get an iTunes gift card for a hundred dollars at seven in the morning when my brother wasn't even awake and it looked like it was going to snow out, but you know. Stranger things have happened.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Wen isn't….that bad in this chapter. Do you want to know why he was so tired and quiet? Guess. LOL, I do that to everyone. Make them guess random things. You don't have to if you don't wanna. Are you wondering who Luke is? I'll give you a hint: He has something to do with Olivia. He he, I'm evil. I take this PG movie and turn it into something PG-13….<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**TwilightPersonLover: LOL. Was the part I wrote about the phone confusing? Should I go back and fix it? Thanks for your review. I read it like a thousand times. :)**

**Rose: Yes! I know your name. Cool. Oh, Jaxson was helping Wen find an outfit to wear and he dropped his phone in the pocket by mistake. Should I write that in or is the explanation from Avery enough?**

**Lemonademouthluver: Yup. I hope that he's here in this chapter. I didn't want to make him **_**too**_** nice, though. Then it would ruin the plot :)**

**Alyson Foster: Ha-ha. He's coming, he's coming dearie. Eww. I sounded like my great grandma. LOL. Anyway, Olivia will actually be here in a few chapters, if I keep writing 2,000 or 3,000 words per chapter :)**

**Abby! : I did! Thanks for reviewing all of my stories.**

**Katherine: OMG, you don't know how much that means to me. I got really happy when I read that. THANK YOU!**

**I just want you guys to know that I am thanking you all here, and it isn't just question and answer or anything like that. You guys are the best! **

**Should I continue?**

**PS, Sorry that I update so late. I really only get free time now and I wouldn't want to rush through it if I had to update earlier. I live on the east coast, so it is pretty late here. Well, I guess no one will be stalking me…**

**NEW YORK ROCKS! LOL. But I moved to Long Island, so I have the best of both worlds. The city and the suburbs. :) **

**Love you guys! Peace. Any questions, just PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So… you guys pretty much guess why Wen was pretty tired, but you aren't going to find out in this chapter. Maybe a little later. Anyway, thank you for all of your support in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Avery POV (kind of obsessed with it now)**

"Are you sure _this _is what you want to do?" I heard Wen say in disbelief. I nodded. "I have been studying ballet since I was four years old." As we walked deeper into the ballet studio I felt a little more relaxed, as if I were at home. Wen looked uncomfortable when he saw all of the girls in leotards and ballet slippers dancing in front of mirrors with their hair in buns on top of their heads. Jaxson looked a bit uncomfortable as well, but he had been around this all for most of his life.

Mo, on the other hand, looked as if she were a little kid locked inside of FAO Schwarz all night. Her eyes lit up as they darted all over the studio. "I always wanted to take a ballet class when I was younger! Oh! Avery, can you dance pretty well?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. I shrugged. How would I know? It wasn't as if I watched myself dance.

Stella had her arms crossed over her body, still pretty upset about what happened yesterday. Because of the way that Wen had majorly messed up, he was to have one of the band mates around at all times so that he didn't do anything, oh, I don't know, that could kill us, maybe. Today it was Stella and Mo because Charlie had some…errands to run. I didn't exactly know why he couldn't come, but whatever.

This studio was spacious, but I had been in larger ones. There was a changing/ dressing room that took up most of the left side of the studio, and a mirror on the wall so that everyone could see themselves when dancing. Some girls were practicing with the barre, while others were dancing in small groups. They seemed to be practicing for something.

A small or I guess I should say petite, lady walked over to us. She had alabaster skin, dark hair that was in a bun atop her head, and dark colored eyes. The first thing that I noticed about her was that she wasn't wearing a leotard, but black leggings and a pink spaghetti strap. She looked kind of young, somewhere in her twenties. "Can I help you?" She asked, observing our little group.

I didn't like the way that Wen was staring at her.

**Stella POV**

A girl somewhere around our age walked over to us, but Wen just stared at her like some jackass. He was really starting to annoy me. When _no one _answered, I groaned. "Yeah, so this is Avery." I pushed Avery forward. "And she's here for, well, _this…._" I wasn't so thrilled with the thought of ballet. I mean, I knew that it was something that she liked to do, but why could she just stick to acting or playing instruments? Could she sing? We could work on that. I thought it was much better than being in this place…..

The girl stared at me as if I were crazy, and then looked down at Avery. "Well, we don't accept any new students without an audition and that happened last month. I'm very sorry." I couldn't help but wonder if she really was sorry.

Wen stepped forward with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, couldn't you make an exception for us?" He asked, his eyebrows rising up and down as he spoke. Recently resisting the urge to throw up whenever Wen opened his mouth had become more and more difficult.

**Mo POV**

I couldn't believe Wen. She said that Avery needed an audition, so why didn't he just ask if they could work something out? We could go to a different ballet studio if that didn't work. There wasn't a need to stoop down to this level! Especially since Wen was making our whole band look just as bad as he was. I groaned and was about to apologize. "And why would I do that?" She asked; her lips pulled into a grimace.

I looked over at Stella and saw that she was trying not to laugh. Wen looked a little flustered but continued his horribly thought out plan. "Don't you know who we are?" He asked, gesturing back towards Stella and me. He pushed little Jaxson behind his back, and Jaxson made a face. I rubbed his shoulders to relax him. I just didn't understand Wen sometimes. He had two wonderful children, and he didn't even pay attention to them. I would just about kill to have children like these.

**Stella POV**

I almost busted out laughing at the face the girl made after Wen asked if she knew who we were. He was making such a complete fool out of himself! But then again, he was also making fools out of the rest of the band as well as himself, which really pissed me off. I almost walked out of that place, but I wasn't going to leave those kids in the hands of…Wen. Ugh.

"No, I don't." She probably would've said something else, but then she saw Avery doing some complicated ballet move that I won't try to explain. She kind jumped up and twirled in the air…I don't know. But I do know that it looked pretty damn cool. I guess the girl thought the same thing, and her eyes widened slightly when Avery was back on the ground, and she start twirling around like some other girls.

She walked over to Avery and whispered something in her ear. Avery smiled and nodded, running over to the dressing room with her bag swung over her shoulder. She turned back to us. "I'll see how she does today." She said with a small smile.

**Mo POV**

That was nice of that woman. She let Avery try out the class without an audition. I was actually surprised at the move that she could do. She looked so pretty when she did it, too, with her long red her flying around as she twirled and jumped. But then again, I might just be loopy from lack of sleep. I let out a sigh and leaned back into the soft material of one of the chairs towards the back of the room, where all of the "moms" sat. I only say this because there had to be at least ten mothers here and then there was Stella, Jaxson and I sitting in a different corner of the room while the mothers checked Wen out. He looked pretty aggravated, but I couldn't tell if it was from the ballet teacher, the women bothering him, or just being here in general.

"One, two, and plié," The teacher called out in the background. Jaxson's head was bent over his DS and his eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. I wondered what he was playing. Stella stared at her phone, looking as bored as ever. I thought that she would start to fall asleep. "Beautiful, class. That was beautiful!" The woman praised. Stella's head snapped up. "Is it over?" She asked. I chuckled at her, but then stopped when Jaxson gave me a look. "This isn't a laughing matter. We have been waiting _hours _for this thing to be over. This place is longer than any of the others."

Stella nodded and turned to give him a fist bump. I shook my head. I would never understand.

**Avery POV**

I was about to head into the dressing rooms with the other girls so that I could change out of my leotard. "Avery!" Isabel, the teacher, called. She had introduced herself before we started the class earlier. I turned to face her and she waved me over to her. I walked to her slowly, noticing how aggravated Wen looked, leaning against the wall. Stella looked like she was going to fall asleep. Mo gave me two thumbs up. I chuckled and hurried up.

Ms. Isabel bent down and grabbed both of my hands in hers. My first instinct was to pull away and hide, but I didn't. She didn't look at me in _that _way. She smiled a soft smile; she must have realized how tense I felt. "You did wonderfully today, Avery." She complimented me. I smiled. "Thank you," I answered in a soft voice, almost a whisper. My voice always got soft when I spoke to people. I just didn't understand how Jaxson would do it. I got so scared when I spoke to people, such a scared feeling.

"We have a big production coming up, and if you promise me that you'll work extra super, super hard," She paused for a moment and I wanted to laugh. I loved this woman already. She kind of reminded me of my mom in a weird way. "We'd love to have you." She finished with a smile. My smile widened. "Oh, I promise! I'll practice all of the time, and-"

I felt a hand press against my back, and I squirmed away out of habit. Ms. Isabel looked a bit surprised when I practically threw myself into her arms, but she didn't say anything. "All day, every day," Wen added. Ms. Isabel got back up. "Well, this is a ballet school, not a child care facility. And when we make a commitment to a student, we ask that the parent make a commitment to the school as well." She sounded as if she had memorized something, or at least said it a couple dozen times.

Wen laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. "Well, I think you can make a little exception for me." He said, leaning in closer. Oh, God. Not this again.

**Mo POV **

I couldn't believe that Wen was starting this again. He had barely gotten away with it before, and she didn't know why he would start with it again. The woman's eyebrows rose. "No." I watched as Wen's face twisted into a face of anger, surprise, and embarrassment. "Come on! Lemonade Mouth, the high school garage band turned famous?" What the hell did he think that he was saying?

The woman shook her head. "But don't you know who I am?" She asked, plastering a fake Jack O' Lantern smile on her face. Wen shook his head. "No," he mumbled, glum that she didn't have any idea who we were. "I'm Isabel Martinez, the lady with the ballet school who doesn't take any new students full time unless she knows for a fact that the parents are gonna _help out._" She gave Wen a cold glare.

**Avery POV**

While everyone was talking about random things in the corner, I pulled Jaxson over to me. "Mom said to send lots of pictures, right?" Jaxson nodded slowly, probably not understanding my plan. I handed him my phone. "So can you take pictures of me while I'm here and in my leotard? It'll look like I'm studying in that school." I pointed out. Jaxson shrugged. "I'll try and make it look like you're at the school." He said.

I nodded as he clicked the capture button on the phone over and over again so that we would have something to email to our mom. I kept looking over at Wen and Ms. Isabel, who seemed to be fighting. I swear, if he got me kicked out of this ballet school….

**Mo POV**

Wen groaned. "Fine, whatever. Come on, Avery, we're going!" He started walking out the door. I looked over at Jaxson and Avery who were standing side by side, looking a little too innocent. I waved them over. Stella groaned a sigh of relief. "Finally! We're getting out of this _place!_" I smiled. "You realize that we are going to have to come again Saturday, right?" I asked, poking her ribs.

Stella groaned as Avery ran up beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked. I laughed as we walked out of the studio. "Hey, can we go to one of those restaurants that are up in those high buildings, or maybe a restaurant that has singing waiters?" Jaxson asked, running up behind his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, kind of short. I haven't written in a while, and I am sorry. I was on vacation, then orientation for school, and karate started again yesterday. Not to mention that my room is a mess and hasn't been cleaned in a week and I still haven't finished my project for school….eh….<strong>

**But Fanfiction comes first, right?**

**Thanks to:**

**TwilightPersonLover: Ha-ha, thank you for pointing that out to me. I have a tendency to start writing chapters around 12-3 in the morning and I am super tired anyways. That's why I have to look it over before I upload…I love your reviews! Always so long :p**

**Katherine: Thank you! I get all warm and happy inside because when I go back and read my stories that aren't that good to me; I can always do better. But thank you for all of the support! **

**Abby: He he….I haven't updated any of my stories lately…pretty bad… Sorry….**

**Lemonademouthluver: I know, me too….my dad won't even let me get an iPhone when my lil sis has one….I'm stuck with android….curses! LOL**

**Alyson Foster: This is one, what? :p**

**Jessica: Ding, ding! You were mostly right…it has something to do with Olivia and the kids…**

**Rose: Living on a Highwire! That is coming to an end :(**

**marbear691984: Thank you! **

**And thank you to bunnybabe247 :) A LOT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So school has started, and I have been busy. I'm sorry. But from now on, most of my updates will be on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. That kind of sucks, but I'll try and write whenever I can. Probably study hall….**

**So this chapter is two weeks later from the last one, if that makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mom, I'm doing my homework right now," Avery lied, jabbing the Wii remote gun like thingie towards the flat screen in frustration. She was playing Call of Duty: World at War, and she couldn't get this level right. Mo's eyebrows rose as she lowered her magazine from her eyes, turning in her seat. Avery turned a bit more towards the TV, ignoring the look that she was being given. "I see…" Olivia said on the other line. "Where's your brother? I have been calling his phone all day and haven't gotten an answer."<p>

Stella looked fed up with the book that she was reading, and threw it down on a coffee table. "Here, let me do it for you," She offered, getting up and walking over towards where Avery was playing the video game. Avery nodded towards Stella and smiled while she thought up her next lie. Jaxson and Wen were out with Charlie, doing "guy things" or whatever. She knew that they were going to the Nintendo store, and she had better get something from one of them when they got back. They probably would've been with a nanny, but the twins had taken care of that earlier.

* * *

><p>"<em>We want something, though, if you want us to help. No nannies." Jaxson said simply. Wen shook his head and laughed. "No, way."<br>Jaxson and Avery looked between themselves and slowly followed Wen and his agent to the golf cart that would take Wen to practice and drop Avery and Jaxson off with their nanny, who happened to be a nineteen year old blondie. Avery wasn't even sure if she had any certifications. Did you need that to become a nanny? Like all of the first aid stuff?_

"_What are you two waiting around for? Get in!" Wen commanded. Emma, his agent, nodded. "He has to be in practice in five. Chop, chop." She snapped her fingers a few times. Jaxson rolled his eyes. Avery started walking slowly in different directions, looking as if she was going to fall over. "What's wrong with your sister?" Wen asked, turning to Jaxson. "I feel kinda funny, Wen. Everything is all…wooooo…." Wen turned to Emma. "Woo?" He mouthed._

"_You know, I think it might from that funny yellow soft drink Wen gave you last night." Jaxson said, his arms folded, fake worry written across his face. "What was it called again? Marga…." Jaxson started, turning to his sister._

"_Margarita?" She finished; the two of them turning to Wen and Emma with devious looks on their faces, arms folded on the both of them. Wen's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Emma said, staring between the two of them. "Who would believe you?"_

_Jaxson scoffed. "Please," He said, nudging his sister. "Well, I guess if you don't believe us, you are just going to have to try us, wouldn't you?" Avery said evilly_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah<em>, this is the problem. You need to have the volume on to get the full effect. Then you'll feel like you really are in danger of dying a painful death and you'll shoot correctly." Stella explained simply. Mo placed her magazine down on the counter. "What exactly is that rated?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, I haven't seen him all day. I think he had to practice pretty hard for his play, and they kept him overtime." Avery lied through her teeth. How was she going to keep doing this to her mother? She was a good person! Stella blew up a few more people, and the sound coming from the TV was pretty loud. "What's that?" Olivia asked. Avery panicked for a moment. "It's, um, Stella. You know, that girl that we met at orientation?" Estelle was actually the girl's name, but her mother knew this and Stella and Mo didn't. That was good. She had to think better. Come on…

"Yeah, so he is pretty loud; getting frustrated with her book. She's was throwing it all around." Avery panicked when she saw that someone was coming into the door. Stella groaned. "Why does she have to know about my failure when it comes to reading and books?" She asked, shooting another person as they cried out in pain. Mo looked horrified.

"Hey, can I speak to Olivia? I haven't seen her in so long…" Mo asked, reaching for her phone. Avery turned away from her. "Look, Mom, I have to go help her with her…_tournage_." Avery lied, using the French word for shooting. Good thing that her mother took Spanish in high school. Mo's eyebrow's rose slightly, but she shook it off.

"Um, okay. I love the pictures that you sent me…."  
>"Okay, Mom. I love you too. We're breaking up, bye." She ended the call and let out a silent breath of relief. Mo stared at her when she hung up the phone. "He he, you know AT and T…always dropping calls." She laughed. Mo nodded. "Mmhmm…"<p>

Avery walked over and opened the door before Mo could say anything else. There stood Wen, Jaxson and Charlie, bags from the Nintendo store in their arms. "I have a key, you know." Wen reminded her, walking into the apartment. Avery just shrugged. "I was just so happy to see you." She said with a fake smile. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at her, including her brother, who knew that something was up. "Are you okay?" Wen asked. He started digging into one of the bags in his hands. "Cause Jaxson told me that you have allergies, and I got a bunch of meds…" His voice trailed off.

Wow. Avery was stunned that Wen had actually called Jaxson by his name, and that he had gotten her medicine. Jaxson winked at her, and she smiled in return. Avery shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She smiled again. Charlie backed away slowly. "I think that you've got something. Must be because you practice nonstop for that ballet thingie of yours." He said, biting into an apple from a bowl on the counter that Mo was sitting. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips, and Jaxson had to gag.

Stella turned off the game. "Okay, whatever. Hey, Wen, don't you have something to show the twins…?" She asked, seeming to be hinting at something. Wen nodded, his eyes widening. "Oh, yeah," He pulled Jaxson over a bit. "Come on; I have something to show the both of you."

Wen led the two of them to a door. "Listen, I need my bed back." He said. Avery seemed nervous, and Jaxson looked a bit excited for a surprise. Wen opened a door and revealed inside of the room. There was a side for Jaxson and a side for Avery. Avery had a canopy over her bed, a desk and a Mac laptop sitting on it. There were stuffed animals sitting on her bed, and a piano in a corner, along with a dock for her phone.

On Jaxson's side there was a desk and a Mac for him as well as a guitar, and a camera. That was pretty much it besides the giant teddy bear on his bed. Avery's eyes lit up and she ran into the room, throwing herself on the bed. Jaxson, on the other hand, walked into the room slowly, inspecting everything before throwing himself onto his bed. "Oh my God, this room is awesome! I love it!" Avery exclaimed. Wen smiled and walked into the room. Jaxson stared up at the TV that was mounted on the wall. "Don't worry, Jack; it has a split screen feature." Wen clarified with a laugh. Jaxson's eyes lit up, and he jumped up, throwing his arms around Wen. He looked taken back, but slowly patted Jaxson's back.

Avery ran over from her bad and hugged Wen from the behind. "This rocks, Wen." She whispered. Wen held them both close. "I – I'm glad that you guys like it." He said softly. "Mo and Stella and Charlie helped – a lot." He admitted. Jaxson laughed. "Like we care. It still rocks, and you rock for doing this for us."

* * *

><p>"What's the most disgusting food ever?" Avery asked, reading the questions that she had prepared for her father when she had been six years old. She held her giant binder that had been in her suitcase, looking up at Wen while he seemed to be deep in thought. The three of them were sitting in the living room, watching iCarly and football at the same time with a split screen. Jaxson had been fascinated with the split screen option when she saw it, so now that was the only way that he watched TV.<p>

Today they were actually spending time together – something that they didn't do often. But Avery did have to give Wen credit. He was getting better at the whole "father" thing, and today he had suggested that they spend time together that night. The living room was decorated in little decorations that Avery had made for Christmas.

"Hmm…horseradish. Ew," Wen wrinkled his nose, and Avery and Jaxson laughed. "It is," Jaxson agreed in between laughs. Avery quickly jotted the note down in her notebook. Her eyes slowly approached the question that she had been hoping to ask her father since day one. She thought about the answer that she hoped Wen would respond with. "What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Avery asked in a small voice; craning her neck so that she could see Wen's face.

Wen, taken off guard for a moment, paused. "Well…" He started. Jaxson muted the TV so that he could hear what his father was going to say. Wen closed his mouth, and then opened it again. Almost as soon as he did, however, the answering machine started beeping. "Hold that thought, okay?" Wen asked, picking the touch screen answering machine up from the coffee table that sat beside him. He pressed the play button, his left arm still wrapped around Avery.

"_Hey, baby, this is Tanya. I'm coming back from my trip and heading over to your apartment as soon as I land." _Jaxson's eyes narrowed as Wen's eyes slowly lit up. _"My plane lands at six. Love you, baby." _Avery's eyes were narrowed now, too. "Tanya! Tanya's coming at… six o'clock, that's plenty of time! It's -" Wen looked down at his watching. "Five forty five?" Jaxson felt as if he could punch Wen when he jumped up, taking his arm from around Avery's shoulders.

"Who's Tanya?" Jaxson asked; his eyes still narrowed. Wen ignored him as he started pressing buttons on the device in his arms. "Who's Tanya?" Avery asked a bit louder. Wen finally noticed her. "She's, uh, a friend. Yeah, a friend." He clapped his hands loudly, which made Jaxson's hands ball into fists, out of instinct. "Listen, I am going to need you to cleaning all of this up, and go hide it in your room, and play hide and seek in there together, with the stuff and just…go…"

Wen walked out of the room, leaving the siblings to plan their next evil move.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I haven't written in a while. School started, and I get so tired with it. I only had time today, and I have something to go to in another hour. Man. So, today is update day. I hope I can update something else….anyway, anyone like this chapter? It was my third favorite to chapter to write. The second is the next chapter, and my first favorite is the one after that…confusing? Sorry. I'm so freaking tired…five in the morning, damn.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Mika Door: LOL, that is why the two chapters coming up are my favorite. A lot of things are revealed…..**

**TwilightPersonLover: I know! I have been opening my laptop and typing author notes and not being able to write more because I am so tired! :p**

**Rose: I know, but I'm doing a sequel. It might not be as good as the first, but all good things must come to an end :(  
>I'm kind of sad, too.<strong>

**Abby: LOL, thanks.**

**Jessica: Thanks. You know my favorite aunt's name is Jessica? So cool! And you'll see in the next two chapters.**

**Lemonademouthluver: Aw, grrr! My dad won't let me get one even if I pay for the phone!**

**Ladii love: Thank you! I didn't do that this chapter, because I was tired and wanted it up at a certain time. There should be point of views in the next chapter, though.**

**Alyson Foster: Aw, AF's big bro, don't hate! LOL, but thanks for letting me know, because I was like…WTF? I thought she liked my story? LOL. Again, thanks :)**

**I am continuing whether someone says so or not, so…I mean, if you really don't want me to continue I won't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! Again, sorry that I haven't been updating frequently. School is just crazy, and I haven't had time. But today, tomorrow and Sunday I'll be trying to write as much as I can sooo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Avery turned to her brother, ignoring the feeling that had hit her like a brick. Was it pain? No… maybe sadness. Was she disappointed? Maybe. If she couldn't tell what she was feeling, who could?<p>

Wen bounced around in his closet, picking out the perfect tux and shoes. He laid them out on his bed before heading to the bathroom to shave. Tanya didn't like when he was hairy.

"Is Tanya your girlfriend?" Avery asked, her arms folded, giving Wen a death glare. She wasn't happy, at all. Wen, surprised that Avery had been standing there, cut himself with the razor. "Owww! Damn it; do you ever knock?" He exclaimed, walking past her and into his room, locking the heavy black door behind himself. Avery shook her head, her brown eyes flashing with anger. She had just gotten her father back, and no girlfriend was going to take that away from her.

* * *

><p>"Wen?" Tanya let the black wooden doors slam behind her. She was wearing a top that showed very much of her cleavage, and tight skinny jeans. Her hair was dyed a different color this week – a strawberry raspberry red. She walked into the apartment, her eyes widening when she saw the tiny decorations hung up over the kitchen counter, and a doll that had eyes that seemed so real, as if it were spying on her. Had Wen been on drugs?

"Wen!" Tanya yelled, beginning to feel freaked out. She walked into the living room and almost bumped into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though she was wearing heels, the boy was a couple of inches taller than her own height of five feet.

Tanya paused in front of the boy, who gave her an angelic smile. "Who are you?" She asked, reaching for the pocket knife inside of her bag. Were there, like, little midget people raiding Wen's house or something?

Jaxson's smile grew wider, if that was possible. His expression reminded Tanya of a jack-o-lantern. Then, almost as soon as the smile grew, it disappeared as the boy's arms folded. "Jaxson. Wen's son." Tanya stared at him in awe. She actually could see the resemblance if she looked. The question was who the hell was this kid's mother? She reminded herself that he could be lying; maybe one of his parents was trying to rob the house and used him as a distraction. The idea actually wasn't half bad…

"Wen's son?" Tanya repeated. Jaxson nodded just as Wen walked into the room. "Tanya, baby! You look…gorgeous." He smiled a stupid smile, and Jaxson gagged. Tanya gave him a cold glare. "I know." Wen tried to keep a smile on his face as he realized what might've happened. "I see that you've met…" He started snapping his fingers towards Jaxson, staring into Tanya's eyes. As much as Wen would like to ignore it, he couldn't help but miss Olivia whenever he was with Tanya.

Avery walked into the room through the kitchen, a pair of jeans on over one of her leotards. Her hands were folded tightly across her chest and she stared at Tanya with a disapproving glare. "Jaxson." She corrected Wen. Wen stopped snapping his fingers and smiled wider, still not taking his eyes off of Tanya. "Right. Jaxson and…" His voice trailed off. Oh, hell was Avery angry. How could Wen be acting like this? Was he bipolar or something? Of course he remembered her name.

Avery didn't bother to correct Wen as her eyes locked on Tanya's shirt that was _way _too tight. "Tanya! OMG, are you one of Wen's long lost children, too?" She asked in a surprised voice, her hands flying to her cheeks. Tanya's cheeks grew hot. Wen wasn't much older than her. She tried not to let the little brat get to her. Wen clapped his hands. "Enough of this," He turned to Tanya. "You've been gone so long. We have a lot to discuss over dinner." He smiled over at Tanya again, while Jaxson walked over to his sister. "Oh great, where are we eating?" He asked. Even though his voice was dripping with sarcasm, he still did feel a bit hungry.

"Well, you guys are going to eat at Mo's! Yeah, she is downstairs waiting to take you to her place! Yay!" Avery's mouth dropped open a bit, and Jaxson stared at Wen with incredulous eyes. "It's just like a restaurant there, only…not so much."

Tanya walked over and pinched Avery's cheeks. The girl could smell smoke and heavy liquor on the woman's clothes. "Oh, baby, we are going to miss you at dinner!"

* * *

><p>Mo stared at Tanya as she gripped Avery and Jaxson's hands tightly, pissed off to find that this…<em>person <em>was the reason that Wen had asked her to have the kids over for dinner. She narrowed her eyes at Wen. She had tried to get Charlie to speak to him, and tried herself, but nothing was working. She knew that whenever Wen was around Tanya he did the stupidest things. Things that could really hurt these kids.

"Hello, Tanya. I didn't know that you were back." Mo said politely. Avery rolled her eyes. Did Mo really have to do this? She knew that Mo wanted to help and stuff, but where were Stella and Charlie when you needed them?

Tanya shrugged as she and Wen started walking out of the door. Tanya stopped dead in her tracks. "Is your coat…_bedazzled_?" She asked, venom dripping from her voice. Mo covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at Avery, who had a smug smile on her face. Jaxson just looked surprised. He had actually been looking forward to eating at Mo's – maybe they could hang out with Charlie and Stella, too.

Wen froze as well, afraid to turn around. "Avery," He spat under his breath. "But I'm still me, babe." He turned around, so he didn't see the valet bringing up his family friendly Station Wagon, instead of his Mercedes Benz. Tanya folded her arms, her red lipstick popping out against her pale skin. "What the hell is that?" She asked, gesturing one arm out to the car. Wen laughed nervously while Avery giggled.

* * *

><p>"Just go to bed."<br>"But I'm not even tired." Avery complained, walking in after Wen and Jaxson, Mo following close behind. She wouldn't let Wen stay alone with the kids now, not after that rejection from Tanya. _"Call me when you can ship the little bitches back to the mom, m'kay?" _

Mo shook her head, taking a seat in the kitchen. She texted Charlie to make sure that he knew where she was, and laid her head down on the cold surface of the counter. Was it marble? She tried to remember the day that she had first visited Wen in his new apartment, but she found that she couldn't remember. She was pretty tired herself.

"Well I am, so go to bed." Wen commanded, his voice rising a bit. Jaxson obediently walked into the room, being the first person to hear the little side comment that his sister made. "To think you walked out on our mom just to hang around little sluts like that." Avery mumbled under her breath. Jaxson quickly shut the door quietly so that he wouldn't be heard.

Wen's eyes bugged out of his face as he turned around to face Avery. "What did you say to me?" He asked, venom oozing from his voice. He expected the warning tone in his voice to scared Avery away, but it didn't. Instead of running into her room like he thought she would, she spun around on her heel to face him, her voice raising a significant amount. "I _said_, 'To think you walked out on -" Wen cut her off.

"I didn't walk out on your mom, she walked out on me." He snapped, remembering the day that she found out that his girlfriend had left him. Just packed up and left, without a trace. Avery looked like she wanted to laugh. "Oh, really? Cause she said that you didn't understand her, that she wanted to live with her Dad in Rhode Island while she went to Dartmouth. She said you had a fit so that she wouldn't go. She said after that, you wouldn't ever let her out of you sight. She felt suffocated, and she was afraid to tell you that she was pregnant because of the way that you were acting. The fame was getting to your head." She snapped. Wen's eyes widened slightly when he heard the full story.

Mo sat up in her seat in the kitchen. She thought that Olivia had been acting oddly those last few days, but she knew that she could go to Mo, or Stella or Charlie. Didn't she?

Wen opened his mouth to argue, but Avery cut him off, her voice rising again. "She said that you became arrogant, and self-centered, and that everything _always _had to be about you." She stared at Wen with flashing eyes. "She said your head got so swollen she's surprised they made a Fedora big enough to fit it." She added; her voice growing dangerously quiet.

Wen was silent for a moment, and Mo couldn't read his emotions. "She said that?" He asked quietly, staring at the ground. Avery folded her arms and pursed her lips. "And more," She answered, remembering all of the things that her mother told her – or that she found out in some way that she wasn't supposed to – that she would rather not repeat.

Wen was silent for a moment, and then fired back at Avery. "Well, you know what? You're just like her." Wen yelled. Avery scoffed. This was really all he had left, wasn't it? "Oh, really?" She taunted, leaning forward, her arms still folded in front of her chest. Wen nodded. "You know, it's all coming back to me now. All of the _talking_, and the _arguing_, and the _complaining_, and you know what? You're _just _like her."

Avery was annoyed now; very pissed off. "What else?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.  
>Wen snapped his fingers and nodded, pointing to her face. "Your features, they stick out when you're angry, <em>just like her<em>!" Wen yelled. This statement was true – Avery's red hair looked sharper against her pale skin, her brown eyes looking dangerous.

Avery scoffed and nodded while Wen continued. "You think you're right about _everything, _just like her!" Avery actually laughed this time, rolling her eyes at her father going crazy before her. Mo, on the other hand, was recording the conversation so that she could text it to Charlie and Stella later, when she needed to. She wanted to stay over, make sure that nothing happened.

"And, you're always working on me, with those big brown eyes…well, I actually kind of like that part because it is pretty cute, but it DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE IT'S JUST LIKE HER!" He yelled. Avery rolled her eyes and face palmed. "Is that all you've got?" She mumbled into her hand.

Wen's hands were flying up in the air, like a conductor in the middle of a song. "And then you get inside of people's minds and drive them _crazy! Just like her!" _He yelled. Avery lunged forward. "Well, at least I've got a mind, because if I didn't, I'd be JUST. LIKE. YOU!" She screamed in Wen's face. Wen was startled for a moment, but quickly came back with a comeback. "Well you're lucky, because as far as I am concerned, you are _nothing _like me."

Okay, Avery had to admit that one hurt, but she continued. "Good, because I am sick of it here!" Her hands were up in the air as well, her hands pulling at her hair. Wen's hands moved about as if he were having a seizure. "What do you want from me?" He yelled, staring at Avery with incredulous eyes.

Avery let out a sigh and turned away, stomping towards her room.

"Don't you turn your back on me, young lady, tell me what you want!" Wen commanded his voice so loud Olivia probably could've heard him in Africa.

Avery turned around to face him, clutching onto the door of her room, tears streaming down her streaks. "I WANT MY DAD!" She screamed, matching Wen's volume, perhaps going a bit louder. Mo winced as she watched the girl turned into her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? LOL, the fight was my favorite part to write, and my favorite part of the movie. You kind of get a little more info of what is going on. Now, the next chapter is by far my favorite, because so many things happen in that chapter. Well…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Glemonademouthwizards: :)**

**Rose: I know, LOL. Olivia leaving kind of scared him, then hanging out with Tanya so much, and living alone. I was considering giving him bipolar disorder for this story, but that would've made it a little more complicated and a little less family friendly.**

**Jessica: Thank you :)**

**Lemonademouthluver: LOL, thank you so much!**

**Alyson Foster: He he, I have a younger sister and have always wanted a brother, but a twin brother so that he would be my age, you know? But everyone who has a brother that I know says that I wouldn't want one and that they want a sister, and then I tell them that sisters aren't that great, either :P**

**Okay, then! Onto the next story…oy…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews for that last chapter rocked. So many new reviews, and I loved that! And I have to admit that writing the fight part was my favorite part, as well as some of you mentioned in your reviews. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Wen leaned on the wall, knocking on the door softly. "Come on, Avery open the door….please, just open the door." His voice cracked, and he swallowed the tears that he were afraid would come. He wasn't really that bad, was he? He didn't realize….<p>

Mo stood behind Wen, staring wordily at the door. "Avery, sweetie? Could you please let me in?" She asked in a hopeful voice. The door opened a small crack for Mo to slip in through. When Wen tried to follow her in, however, the door slammed in his face.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Mo." He said sarcastically. His eyes scanned the apartment, looking for something to use to get into the room. Maybe he could ram the door down. No, that would probably get Avery even more upset, and make him look like a bigger jerk. Wen's eyes locked on his collection of electric guitars and basses. Of course, these weren't Wen's original instruments, but he had learned to play a bit from Stella and Mo.

He grabbed his favorite from the long line hanging across a wall and fixed the shoulder straps onto his shoulders, walking closer to the door again.

"Avery?" Wen asked one last time. He sighed when he didn't hear anything but the sound of his daughter's sobs and begun to sing.

_Here I am on the phone again and..._

_Awkward silences on the other end_

_I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice_

_But right now all I feel is the pain of fighting starting up again_

_All the things we talk about _

_You know they stay on my mind, on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about _

_They'll bring us through it every time, _

_After time, after time_

_Don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Some say that time changes, _

_Best friends can become strangers_

_But I don't want that, no not for you_

_If you just stay with me we can make it through_

_So here we are again the same old argument_

_Now I'm wondering if things will ever change_

_When will you laugh again? _

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise 'til 3 am, _

_And the neighbors would complain_

_All the things we talk about _

_You know they stay on my mind, on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about _

_They'll bring us through it every time, _

_After time, after time_

_Don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

Wen paused, noticing that the sound of crying had stopped. He stopped strumming the guitar in his arms, and leaned his ear against the door, straining his ears. He heard the sound of rustling, and a few seconds later the sound of Avery's voice. "I don't want to see you," She said, the tears still evident in her voice.

Wen wanted to punch himself for being such a total ass. "Well….why don't you open the door with your eyes closed?" He asked hopefully. More rustling and then Avery stood at the door, her red hair looking as if she had just gotten out of bed. She held her left hand over her eyes and the other hand held the door open for Wen. Wen could see tear stains on the girl's face.

Wen walked into the room and tried to ignore those daggers that Jaxson supposedly called eyes staring into his back. Mo didn't stare at him; she just rubbed Jaxson's back slowly, so that he would unclench his hands when his father walked into the room. Wen could tell that Mo was disappointed in him, though. He tried to make a smile appear on his face. "See, that wasn't so bad." He half joked.

Jaxson glared up at Wen before leaving the room, slamming the door behind himself. Wen groaned. First one, then the other. Mo looked between Avery, who had flopped on the bed with her head in her pillow, and the door that Jaxson just exited out of. "I think I'll go and check on him…" Mo excused herself, leaving the two in the room alone.

"Come on, could you please open your eyes for me?" Wen asked. Avery moaned into her pillow. Wen sighed and started strumming the guitar again, surprised when Avery turned over to look at him, blinking her big brown eyes. "Do I really have eyes just like my mommy?" Avery asked in a small voice.

Wen was surprised to hear the Avery that he had begun to know speaking like this, but he ignored his thoughts, taking the guitar from around his neck and placing it down next to the bed before sitting down next to Avery on the bed. "Yup, and you have her super soft voice, too, even when you yell at me." Wen smiled softly, pushing Avery's hair away from her eyes.

Avery didn't flinch away, which she normally would've done. She lay on her bed and looked up at her father with her big brown eyes. "My mom said that she used to love the way that you sang to her. That you sounded just like magic." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Wen smiled, glad to hear that Olivia hadn't said only negative things about him. "Well, what do you think?" He asked. "I think that she was tone deaf and you sound more like a dying bird than magic." Avery answered without missing a beat.

Wen chuckled. He had to admit that his daughter was funny. He pretended to look hurt. "Like a dying bird?" He asked. Avery nodded, her blank expression giving nothing away whatsoever. Wen thought for a moment. "Like…" He demonstrated a very unnatural sounding noise, his take one what he thought a dying bird would sound like. Avery started laughing, a smile growing across her face.

"See, there is that smile that I have been waiting for. You know, I would do _anything _to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Wen whispered. Avery sat up, her eyes growing devious again. "_Anything?"_

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a fun day." Charlie commented as he bit into his burger. Avery nodded, dragging one of her fries through a pool of ketchup. Stella, Charlie, Mo, Wen and the twins had taken a day long trip throughout the city, visiting FAO Schwarz, Dylan's Candy Shop, the American Girl store, and the Lego store. They had just gotten back from the Intrepid Air and Space museum a few minutes ago, which the twins had enjoyed very much. Now they all sat on a pier, eating lunch from a seafood place.<p>

Stella opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a group of people walked by, chanting, "Lemonade, Lemonade, Lemonade!"  
>The group shared a laugh. "Does this stuff happen all of the time?" Jaxson asked Charlie. He still wasn't speaking to Wen directly, but he would say a few things to him at times. His sister seemed to forgive their father, but that didn't mean that he had to as well.<p>

"Yeah, bro, they're gonna be playing at Disney World!" Avery answered, nudging her brother. Jaxson smiled and shook his head. Stella rubbed her hands together. "Yup. I like it. Nine years old and already going to big events like this with us." She smiled one of her "Stella smiles".

"Well it sucks because Avery and Jaxson will be home in California with Olivia by then," Wen reminded them. Stella looked disappointed. "Couldn't we take you and then just take you home after we perform?" Stella asked hopefully.

Avery shook her head. "Naw, Jaxson and I have to get back to Cali before she does." She said, looking glum as well. Jaxson's eyes grew so large that they looked as if they would roll off of his face as he realized what his sister had just said. Avery's eyes grew large as well, and she quickly picked up her fork and started gulping down some of Mo's dessert.

"What did you say?" Wen asked. Avery looked up at Wen with a hint of worry in her eyes. "This is a really yummy desert." She commented as she shoved more into her mouth.

"You said that you had to get back, _before _she does?" Wen clarified. "Isn't she going to pick you guys up?" He asked again. Avery kept on eating the desert and by now all eyes at the table were on her. "Avery?"  
>"Huh?" Avery asked, looking up from the plate of Mo's desert. Wen gave her a warning look. She lay back in her seat, throwing her fork down on the table.<p>

"Oh, Wen, I was gonna tell you I really was…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over to Jaxson. "Actually it is a really funny story, and I know you are going to love it -" Jaxson cut in, looking nervous. Avery nodded along with him. "Yeah, seriously, it is just L.O.L…" Wen rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling."

Avery sighed and looked at Jaxson expectantly. He gave her a glare and nudged her. "You're the oldest, and this was_ your_ idea." He grumbled. Avery took a deep breath. "We were supposed to be studying at a special performing arts school here this month, but instead, we snuck away to come meet you." Avery smiled an apologetic smile.

Stella wearily looked over to Wen. Mo looked shocked, as Charlie looked surprised. Wen looked as if he were trying to process this all. "You ran away? You ran _away?"_ He repeated.  
>Avery looked back down at the plate, handing Jaxson a spoon. The both dug into what was left of it. "Um, yummy desert," Jaxson commented.<p>

"Is your mother even in Africa?" Wen asked. Avery looked sheepish. "About that…"  
>Wen looked as if he was going to rip his hair out. "Oh God, what the hell have you done?" He moaned. Mo cut in. "Okay, I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation and everybody -"<p>

"The press is going to eat me alive. What a stupid, _stupid_ thing for you to do." Wen's voice grew louder as Avery flinched, sweat rolling down her forehead. Why did everything feel so hot? And her throat felt weird and scratchy…

Jaxson rubbed Avery's back. "Did either of you ever stop to think about how these might impact me? What a stupid thing for you to do. You are in _serious _trouble."

Avery started coughing into her hand, her face growing red. Stella handed Avery her cup of water, looking concerned. "Wen, she's sweating like crazy, coughing…"  
>"Her lips are swelling," Charlie added, examining Avery's face. Jaxson feared that he knew what was going on. "Oh, don't fall for that, she's a little world – class performer." Wen waved this all away, and Jaxson narrowed his eyes.<p>

Mo clapped her hands at Wen, her eyes flaring, which wasn't normal for Mo. "Look, I don't think she's acting right now, okay? Just give me one second..." Avery started coughing again and her face was turning redder by the second. She looked as if she couldn't breathe, and that was when Wen started feeling concerned.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Charlie asked. Avery opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was wheezing and coughing. "Nuts," Jaxson informed them. Charlie's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Wen. "Did you know that?" He asked accusingly.

Stella had a fork in her hand and was searching throw what was left of the large slice of cake. "The dessert has nuts, take her to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Where's the nearest hospital?" Wen asked, Avery and her jacket gathered up in his arms. "100 East 77th," Charlie informed him, running out of the restaurant with Jaxson and the girls. "Get in the cab." Instead, Wen took off running down the street, Avery in his arms. "Where are you going?" Mo asked incredulously, staring after him. You could only imagine how she felt when Stella and Jaxson took off running after him.<p>

Like father, like son.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I kind of split this chapter into two, so the next chapter will have a lot more drama…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Rose: I know! I felt bad for Avery, too. Everything seems to happen to her. **

**Jessica: Thank you!**

**Superbatnerdxx: Loved your review!**

**Lemonademouthluver: Thank you!**

**Alyson Foster: She will be coming back very soon…..**

**Blank reviewer: Thank you!**

**Ally's Angel's: New reviewer! Thank you!**

**VicoV: Thanks!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So, the last chapter…. wow. Dramatic, right? So this chapter has to be my favorite, defiantly. Okay, enough with my commentary and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"Move, move, MOVE!" Wen commanded, pushing through crowds of people who stared at him as if he were crazy. Wen didn't pay them any mind; just continuing to run. A quick glance down at Avery told him that she was getting worse; her face was now pale, but there was an odd red looking rash growing around her lips. She was no longer coughing, which meant that she was defiantly not getting enough air.<p>

Wen ran onto a bridge, not caring enough to remember what bridge it was. He knew that he was getting closer to the hospital by memory. Jaxson was jumping over cars, and Wen weaved in and out of the traffic that was growing slowly. Stella had a phone in her hand and held it to her air as she ran after the guys.

"HELP!" Wen shouted when the hospital came into view. Avery's arms and legs hung in his arms limply and her head rolled back, her eyes slowly closing. "Avery!" Wen shrieked, running through the hospital's automatic door. "Help, help, my, my daughter needs help. She can't breather, she, she's allergic -" A man in green scrubs walked up to him, another group of men and woman dressed like him walking up behind. There was already a stretcher ready for her, courtesy of Stella calling the hospital.

Jaxson ran in after Wen, huffing and gasping for air from the long run in the cold. He watched as Wen set Avery down on the stretcher gently with shaking hands while the man in the green scrubs took a small flashlight from his shirt pocket. "Looks like an anaphylactic reaction. Honey, can you open your mouth for me?" He asked in a gentle tone. Avery struggled to open her mouth as the man flashed the flashlight around in her throat, wincing as he did so.

"Yup, airway's almost closed. We gotta move." He and his group started rolling Avery down the hallway, leaving Wen, Jaxson and Stella to ponder her fate.

* * *

><p>Mo couldn't really blame Wen for doing such a stupid thing. She was sure that if she had kids she would run one of them to the hospital in the same situation. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Avery stopped breathing in Wen's arms.<p>

Her hands were shaking as Charlie snuggled her small frame closer to his chest. Wen paced back and forth across the room while Jaxson sat in Stella's lap. There wasn't anyone else in the waiting room, which wasn't that reassuring for the group. They had been waiting for an hour now, and were starting to get a bit jittery.

"Um, Avery White's father?" A nurse in a white lab coat walked into the room, looking down at a clipboard in her hands. The group stood up quickly, all staring at the woman. Wen took a few steps forward, towering over the nurse. "I'm her father." He said quickly, his hands still shaking.

The woman stared at his hands for a moment before speaking. "Your daughter is responding well to the treatment, we are going to keep her overnight to be sure, but she's doing fine." Wen took a deep breath of air after what seemed like hours. "Thank you so much. Oh, God, thank you."

The woman nodded at him slowly. "You were really, really lucky this time."

As she fled the room, Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. "She's gonna be fine, man." He breathed. Wen nodded, still in shock a bit. Jaxson turned around and wrapped his arms around Stella, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Thank God," Mo breathed, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair. Wen nodded, moving to sit down next to her.

"Lord God, please tell me that Avery is alright." A woman's voice asked from behind them. Wen turned around slowly, surprised at the woman who stood in front of him. Since he didn't answer, Mo answered for him. "Fine, she's going to be fine. The doctor says that she is going to be okay." She answered in a rushed tone of voice.

The blonde headed woman glared at Wen, shaking her head. "You're lucky I haven't called the police." She hissed, blonde hair falling from her messy ponytail. Wen stared at her, seeming to be in a daze. "Olivia?"

She ignored him. "I got home early, and I see you and my kids, your faces plastered on the front pages of every magazine." Olivia held up a magazine for emphasis, Avery and Jaxson's faces covering it. She cast an accusing glance over at Jaxson, who snuggled deeper into Stella's arms. "I called both Avery and Jaxson a thousand times yesterday. They didn't answer.

"I got on a plane, flew out here, and see _all this _on the news!" She hissed, tears springing in the corner of her eyes. Wen still stared; speechless. "Olivia?" He mustered out once more.

Olivia paused for a moment, staring at the band sitting in their seats before her eyes cut back to Wen again. "Is that all you can say for yourself, '_Olivia'_?" She mocked. Wen stood up while Olivia folded her arms.

Wen ignored Olivia, walking towards Avery's hospital room instead. The girl looked so small and lost under the sheets on the hospital bed, but she smiled a huge jack o' lantern smile when she saw Wen. Olivia walked up behind him, her arms still folded, and that smile was gone as fast as lightning.

* * *

><p>"So, when we got to Boston, I put you into the car service." Olivia recalled, stroking Avery's long red hair that was fanned behind her head. Avery looked down at her hospital gown. "I sort of convinced Jaxson to email and change the drop off location. The driver took us to Wen's."<p>

Olivia sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "Where does everyone at your school think that you guys are?" She asked wearily, her voice still softy. There was a small silence before Avery answered in a whisper. "Back at home with Luke." A tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes closed.

Olivia sighed again, looking pained. "Well, the most important thing is that you are okay. But remember that we are going to discuss _everything_ when we get home." She concluded. Avery's eyes were still closed as Wen stood up from the spot on the wall he had been leaning on. "Home?" He repeated.

"Yes. As soon as Avery is better, the three of us are going to go home." Olivia answered, not turning to face him. Wen shook his head. "Hold on a minute. You can't just waltz in here and think that you are taking them '_home'_…." Wen started. Avery placed her arms on the bed, trying to hoist herself up so that she could speak.

Olivia gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "You know, I think that we're going to discuss these travel plans a little later. Right now you need to get some rest, sweetie." Olivia said, kissing Avery's forehead.

* * *

><p>Wen's agent, Emma, stood in the corner of the room with Wen, both of them speaking in hushed tones. "I'm telling you, its terrible timing. Absolutely, with…" Emma seemed as if she was lecturing a small child. Wen looked as if he couldn't care less, his eyes constantly darting over to Avery, who was now sleeping in the hospital bed, and Olivia, who sat in a chair next to her.<p>

Mo stood above the hospital bed, staring down at a sleeping Avery. She still couldn't shake the shock that she felt when she had seen Olivia, and couldn't help glancing over at her every minute or so. The talk that Emma was having with Wen was really starting to annoy her. "Anyone want any coffee?" she asked quietly, moving away from the bed.

Emma stopped talking almost immediately. "**Double **non-fat latte." She commanded, pointing a finger at Mo for emphasis. Mo nodded quietly before smiling over at Olivia and leaving the room with her purse.

Emma turned back to Wen, obviously expecting an answer. "Okay, whatever, forget about timing. I don't really give a damn about the concert. I just care about her." Wen answered, looking over to Avery and Olivia, not really making it clear who he was speaking about. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes, and Wen shot a glare at her just as Charlie, Stella and Mo walked into the room. "Avery!" Jaxson exclaimed when he saw his sister. The girl stirred at Olivia held a finger to her lips.

Charlie held a giant purple dragon and a bouquet of balloons, which he set down in the chair next to Avery and smiled at her before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room, nodding at Wen and flashing a smile towards Olivia. Stella held a stuffed broccoli holding a sign that said "Meat is murder." Wen tried not to laugh at that as she placed in down in the same spot before leaving.

Jaxson…well, you couldn't really tell what was in his arms. There were multiple things in his small arms, and Wen could see bits of pink, brown, blue and white. He stared at his sister through the little hole that was left for him to see through, and then dropped everything on the floor. Once he left the room, Emma turned back to Wen. "Alright, I understand, you have children now, and they are what are most important. But if you could just…?"

She was interrupted by Olivia, who had gotten up from her seat. She touched Wen's arm lightly. "Can we talk?" She asked in her usually quiet tone of voice. Wen noticed that her hair was longer than the last time than he had seen her.

Wen nodded. "Yeah. c'mon." He gestured towards the door. They started walking towards the door, while Emma grabbed at Wen's shirt. "You…you can't leave me with her! I'm horrible with kids!" She hissed under her breath. Wen looked over at Avery and then back at Emma. "She's asleep; it's okay." He smiled a small forced smile before walking out of the door with Olivia.

Charlie walked back into the room with Stella, who leaned against the door with an aggravated expression on her face. Charlie looked about the room a bit frantically before thrusting the balloon bouquet into Emma's arms.

"All good," He said with a smile towards Olivia and Wen once he left the room. Olivia mustered up a small smile, and Stella offered up one as well before they headed back to the waiting room.

Olivia turned back towards Wen. "Are you saying that you want the kids to live here with you?" She asked in a hushed, angry sort of tone. Wen nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. And…you could move here too." He added quickly. Olivia rolled her eyes, hoping that Wen couldn't see how painful it was for her to do this in front of him.

"I have a boyfriend, Wen. And I wouldn't pack them up and just bring them here, or leave my work for it. You haven't even been in their life!" She added. Wen bit his lip. "That's not my fault. I didn't even know they existed! And besides, we've come such a long way in such a short amount of time." He added.

Olivia glared at him incredulously. "What, you mean since a month ago when you left them in some gang rapper's bar?" She asked, her voice rising. Wen glared at her. "I am _not _the same man that I was." He interrupted. Olivia looked as if she wanted to laugh. "Or the same man that you were an hour ago, when Avery almost died on your watch."

Wen opened his mouth to say something, but Olivia cut him off. "This is not about you. This is about the twins, what is best for them. And they need to be in a stable home, with someone who has known them their whole life." Olivia sounded as if she were reciting something from a book.

"They need a father." Wen interjected. "They need me. And I will _fight _for them -"  
>"Oh, that would be a great thing to put them through, don'tcha think?" Olivia interrupted sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how to raise a child at all?"<p>

"I've been doing for a month now!" Wen argued. Olivia folded her arms and pursed her lips. "And look where we are standing, Wen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh! Drama! <strong>

**Thanks to:**

**TwilightPersonLover: Yes! My favorite chapter!**

**Rose: Oh, if you think that now, wait until you read the next chapters...**

**Chocolatelemonade: Yea! Oh, I wonder how chocolate would taste in lemonade….**

**Glemonademouthwizards: Thank you! Oh, and she is back! Thank you very much... uh-huh, oh yeah…**

**Lemonademouthluver: Thank you so much! This review made my day :)**

**SpiffyLittleNerdette: Aw, thank you, new reviewer… :)**

**MewxMewxLove: Thank you! Another new reviewer!**

**Okay…so was this your favorite chapter too? Livy is back! LOL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! LOL, so many people thought that was the last chapter…I would never do that to you guys! That would suck. Man. anyway, TGIF, right? This is my writing day, so let's see how much I can get done….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"Of course, they've been a huge distraction." Emma stage whispered into her Bluetooth as she stood in the corner. She cast a disgusted look over at Avery, who was sleeping on the hospital bed. "And ugly," She added, scoffing. "Child custody fights like these always are. Wen will be dragged through hell, his endorsements will be torpedoed. The band will never be able to function under the pressure from the press. He's worked way too hard to have it end like this, they all have."<p>

Avery turned over to face Emma, having heard everything that she said. Why was it that adults always fell for it whenever she pretended to be asleep? Was she really such a huge distraction to Wen? Surely what Emma was saying wasn't true. Sure, Wen didn't seem overjoyed to have Avery and Jaxson around most of the time, but….

She turned her head and observed Olivia and Wen fighting outside of her hospital room, voices rising and faces growing redder by the second. "I just don't seem them getting through this. The mother is right – he barely knows how to take care of kids. It would be hell to all of them." Emma was still speaking into the Bluetooth. She leaned against the wall. "All my hard work goes down the drain. This is _exactly _the sort of thing that could end his career."

Avery let out a shaky sigh and turned back over to the hallway, wondering why someone wouldn't think to close the door. "That is _not _your decision to make. I am their legal guardian-"  
>"I missed nine years out of those kids' lives, and I am <em>not <em>going to miss any more." Wen fired back. Avery glanced down at the IV in her arm in her arm and began to fiddle with it, whimpering when she felt a stab of pain. Instantly everyone's heads snapped towards her.

"Hey, Avery, you're awake." Wen walked back into the room with a faint smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat on her bed. "I want to go home," She whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling. Olivia walked over and started stroking her hair. "It's okay, honey. The doctor said you could come home tomorrow. We can find a flight back later in the day." She whispered.

Avery shook her head, pulling away from her mother's hand slightly. "No, I want to go back with Dad." She croaked, her throat beginning to hurt again. "But he doesn't want me."  
>Wen and Olivia's eyes widened simultaneously and Olivia turned and shot an accusing glance at Wen. Wen shook his head, reaching out to touch Avery's hand. "Avery…if, if it's what I said at the restaurant…honey, I didn't mean that. Not at all." He shook his head furiously.<p>

Tears pooled in Avery's eyes. "Then why did you say it?" She asked. Wen looked down at the blue bed sheets. "I don't know…sometimes I just s_ay things_…I guess…" His voice trailed off. Avery stared at him, her expression unreadable. "So we can stay at your house?" She asked hopefully. Wen turned and looked over at Olivia, who seemed to be calculating something. "Mom?" Avery whispered. Olivia's head snapped back over to her. "Sure, honey, if that is what you really want." She forced out. Avery smiled softly, nodding her head up and down. "But Jaxson has to want it, too. And I'm staying here with you guys, clear?" Avery was nodding. "Thanks, mommy." She smiled. Olivia rolled her eyes the slightest bit. "Okay. Oh, I'll have to see if Luke can fly in too…" She started walking out of the room, pulling Wen's sleeve with her.

Wen waved quickly at Emma before being pulled back out in the hallway by little Olivia. She practically slammed the door of the hospital room and glared at Wen. "Look, she may want to stay with you, but that doesn't mean that you have custody of either of them, and we defiantly _do not _have to get along." She hissed; her eyes narrowing as she spoke. Her eyes reminded Wen of the kitten that he had given her a long time ago…

Wen nodded slowly while Olivia shook her head. "And you have to _prove _a few things to me, got it?" Wen nodded again. "God, can you still speak?" Olivia exclaimed. Wen's eyes grew a bit wider. Had Olivia always been so…so…_hormonal?_

"Look, I'm sorry…" Wen started, but Olivia was already on her way back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"I can't take this. Are you going to talk to us?" Stella exclaimed, startling Olivia. They all sat in the waiting room, either playing on phones or reading magazines. Wen was out taking care of "errands" or whatever, and Jaxson was in Avery's room keeping her company. The rest of the band sat in the waiting room in ever so awkward silence.<p>

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. "We have been sitting here for _hours _and you haven't said a thing to us! We're your _best friends, _Liv. You gotta tell us something. It's been _years!_" She exclaimed. Mo nodded in agreement. "You just got up and left without saying anything. I mean, now we kind of see why, but you could've spoken to us." She pointed out, sounding hurt.

Olivia set her magazine down, taking a deep breath. "I...I was young, guys. I didn't know what to do. Mo, your parents were pretty strict about all of…that dating stuff. And Stella, who knows what you would've said. I just…Wen was already acting weird. Scott was a douche, and Gram was getting older. I didn't…I couldn't…I… ARGH!" Olivia sighed and threw her face into her hands.

Charlie looked over at Mo worriedly, who got out of her seat and walked closer to Olivia. "Liv, we already had told you – we'll always be more than a band. Nothing can ever change that. It doesn't matter what my parents think or how weird Stella is," She continued, ignoring Stella's shocked expression. "We would've helped you if you had just said something." She smiled, placing an arm around Olivia's shoulders.

There was a small silence before Stella spoke. "Well, obviously Scott wouldn't have, because, you know, he's a douche." She clarified. Another small silence and Olivia lifted her head out of her hands. Tear stains were visible on her cheeks, but her body shook with laughter. "Oh, God, I've missed you guys." She said in between gasps.

"And we missed you!" Stella exclaimed, squeezing Olivia in a giant bear hug. Mo joined in wrapping her arms around Stella, while Charlie took a picture with his phone. Stella eyed him. "Come on, you too, pretty boy! Just because you like to tell yourself that you can shave whenever you want doesn't mean that you're so much of a man that you can hug us!" She exclaimed.

Charlie laughed and joined in the hug, and for once it felt like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>(Little Epilogue thingie for this chapter)<strong>

"So you are going to be staying at Wen's apartment with the kids?" Mo asked, smiling at Olivia across the table. She still couldn't believe that her friend was back, but she was just starting to hear the full story. Olivia shrugged, and then nodded. "I think so. I'm not really sure how I feel about them staying with him alone, even though you guys rock for watching out for them." She smiled tentatively. She hadn't seen her friends in so long – it was so odd. She couldn't get over how old everyone looked; even though she imagined that she looked older as well.

She understood that Charlie and Mo had been dating for a while – she always knew that was going to happen. She just couldn't understand why Charlie hadn't asked the big question yet. Was he afraid of commitment or something, as she knew Wen was?

Part of herself couldn't really blame him – things had been so unstable when he was younger, with his parents always fighting all of the time, and then when they got the divorce. From what Olivia understood, Wen's mother never came to visit her children at all. That had to be tough on a person.

On the other hand, that wasn't necessarily an excuse. Olivia had the right to be worried about her kids. She didn't want them to go through the same thing, even though it seemed as if they already were.

And Stella….when would she find a boyfriend? Olivia knew that she must be lonely as she cast a glance at her friend, who was gazing longingly at Charlie and Mo.

Olivia shrugged to herself and took a bite of her pizza. True, Brooklyn style was delicious, but she would never taste any pizza better than Dante's. She smiled to herself before pulling down her shirt, trying to make sure that it covered the multiple bruises on her arm….

….

**So you kind of got a glimpse into Olivia's thoughts here. I am so sorry that my chapters can't seem to stay longer!** **It might just be because I am tired, but every time I write I'm only hitting like 1500, not counting author's notes. Sigh. I don't want to force myself to write, because then I think it comes out worse, you know? Sigh. Anyway…**

**Thanks to:**

**Rose: LOL, I know. I am going to have a bit of fun writing that….**

**Chocolatelemonade: Hmm…somehow, I imagine that it wouldn't be…:p  
>I actually started this because Living on a Highwire was getting kind of sad to write, and I needed something happy. Now this story is getting kinda sad…new story alert!<strong>

**SpiffyLittleNerdette: LOL, I was laughing at your review for a while. Olivia is pretty intense but I guess it is just because she doesn't want to lose her kids, or have them hurt like she was, you know?**

**Gabby 23: Oooh….you're good. ;)  
>But I still refuse to say anything! LOL, my aunt has a stuffed broccoli like that and I thought it would be something that Stella would do.<strong>

**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice (your name wouldn't show up...sorry)**: **Ha-ha, when it first came out we went to see it in the theater, and then we got the DVD and used to watch it all the time. Now….. Well, I know most of the scenes by heart, but I think I need to watch it again :)**

**MewxMewxLove: heehaw… Wow, that was in my dictionary on Word but hehehe wasn't…**

**Lemonademouthluver: yes, I am very good :) I mean, pretty tired, but I don't have diabetes or cancer or anything like that, so thank God. How are you?**

**Oh… I was called your favorite…YEA!**

**Superbatnerdxx: Oh, thank you! I think I will be starting another story here, but I feel like I have so many for Lemonade Mouth and people….well, what do I care? I think I will be starting another story, but there probably won't be a sequel for this one :(**

**Jessica: No, that wasn't the last chapter. Did it seem like it? I mean, it was such a huge cliffhanger! LOL.**

**Alyson Foster: Got this a…maybe an hour ago. That is why this story is being updated first :)**

**Alrighty then…leave me any thoughts. I love them :)  
>Oh, and does this thank you section annoy any of you? I mean, I do this instead of PM's because I know a lot of reviewers are anonymous, but like if it is annoying when you are reading the chapter let me know. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Random chapter! Man, this is my easiest story to write. I mean, there are just so many ideas for this story, and it is actually….I guess, this is a bit more casual, so it is easier to get the ideas down, you know? And you guys are so nice with this story. In other stories sometimes I get afraid to start a new chapter :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to leave?" Jaxson asked his sister as he helped her find a way to pack all of her stuffed animals into the suitcase that Wen had brought over last night. Avery shrugged. "It's defiantly going to be pretty awkward with Mom and Wen living in the same apartment, but at least we are staying, you know?" She asked, looking down at her suitcase as she threw her shirt from yesterday in.<p>

Jaxson stared at his sister intently, noticing how tense she was acting. "Luke?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Avery nodded; her head practically in her suitcase. "He'll be out here later today, for dinner. He's gonna stay with Wen, too." She whispered.

Jaxson shook his head. "He's not gonna do anything this time. I won't let him."  
>Avery's head snapped up towards him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do something? Do something like you did <em>last <em>time?" She asked; her voice choked up. Jaxson looked hurt, and Avery took a deep breath. "I, I, I'm sorry. It's just…"

Jaxson nodded. "I get it. But we're both bigger now. And Wen's around, and Charlie, and I bet that Stella and Mo could help, too. They can't all be as oblivious as mom is, right?" He asked more of himself than his sister.

* * *

><p>"So this is your place, huh?" Olivia asked, walking through the door of Wen's apartment stiffly. She took a look around. "It doesn't look very safe." She added, eying the bar in the corner of the room. "We were fine here for two weeks and a half weeks," Jaxson pointed out. Olivia shot him a look. "And remind me again where we just came from?" She asked, looking over to Avery. She wasn't trying to be rude. Really. Truly.<p>

The rest of the band followed behind the, um, family. Whether it can be called that or not, well, no one can really say for sure.

"So, I guess you can stay in the new guest room." Wen said, turning to Olivia. The pair had been up late last night arguing again, this time how long they would stay in Wen's apartment. Olivia nodded slowly while Wen started walking into the living room with Avery's suitcase. Olivia stared after him before mustering out a quiet, "Thank you."

Wen turned around and looked up. "What was that?" He asked. Olivia looked uncomfortable, inspecting her shoes. "I said thank you," She said, her voice rising just an octave. Wen smirked. "I heard you the first time," He mumbled smugly, making Olivia blush.

Mo turned and looked between the two of them. "Nice. Well, um, Stella, you and I have a few things to attend to in…the bathroom, no the band room!" Mo stuttered. Stella nodded slowly, smirking slightly. "Yes, to the band room, Mohini." She repeated walking after Mo.

Charlie looked after the two as they walked down a random hallway, then back over to Avery, whose eyes were red as if she had been crying. "Do girls always act like this?" He asked, ignoring the silence that she was spreading throughout the room. Avery shrugged, walking over to the couch and dragging her bag into her room.

Olivia looked longingly after her. "Did you say anything to her?" Olivia snapped, whirling towards Wen. The man held his hands up in front of his body as a shield. "I didn't say _anything. _I swear." He promised. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Right."

* * *

><p>"So, wait, you, like, <em>peed <em>on it?" Stella asked, looking a bit repulsed. Mo rolled her eyes. "You know…"  
>Stella laughed. "Re<em>lax<em>, Mohini. Everything is going to be perfectly perfect." Stella soothed her in her Stella sort of way that only she could pull off.

Mo let out a long breath. "You check it." She commanded, pushing the test into Stella's face, who shrugged away. "Ew! No freaking way! You pissed on that thing, and you expect me to…Ew. Just, no. and don't ever ask me that. Again. Ever. God." She looked like she was going to throw up.

Mo almost stuck her lip out. "Please?" She asked. Stella sighed. "Look, do you think that there is a possibility that you might be…?" She asked. Mo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please. Why else would I buy a test and then go through the whole process?" She asked incredulously.

Stella sighed again. "I mean, are you having, like, signs?" She asked. Mo looked uncomfortable. "I've been feeling sick. And really tired. Puking all of the time. Eating so much food….not being able to sleep -" Stella held a hand up to stop her friend. "I just asked for some signs, not you whole freaking baby story." She laughed.

Mo smiled, even though she was feeling as nervous as hell. She forced herself to look down at the test, and then let it crash to the floor. Stella stared at her with searching eyes. The paleness of Mo's skin, how the girl's hands were shaking slightly, her eyes slightly wide.

"Why would it be such a problem if you were pregnant, anyways? You and Charlie are the strongest couple I know. It isn't like I can see you guys becoming like We-" Stella stopped herself mid-sentence. Mo nodded. "I know what you mean." She let out a long sigh.

"Maybe I am kind of scared that we might end up that way. That I won't be a good mother. That I'll get stressed out and be the worst person in the word. Maybe something will happen to my kid that happened to Avery today." Mo listed. Stella's eyes grew wide. "So you _are _pregnant." She declared with a smug smile. "I knew it."

Mo let out a shaky breath. "I guess I am. That is what the three green checkmarks mean, right?"

* * *

><p>"Um, who's this?" Wen asked as Olivia walked into the living room with a tall man with dark hair and eyes, holding each other's hands. He and Jaxson had been playing Call of Duty for a few hours while Avery sat and watched. Wen couldn't help but notice that Avery's body language changed almost as soon as she cast eyes on the man that was standing with Olivia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. I just felt like writing, so here, yeah. Not so much with Olivia, Wen, and their kids, but some Mo and Charlie drama. I am trying to incorporate the whole band into the plot now, you know? Now that we have Olivia in the picture…well, there is no telling what I could do now…LOL.<strong>

**Oh, guys, check out my profile. I have a poll there about stories, and a bunch of other stupid stuff! LOL. But seriously, I want to start a new story, but I don't know what category it should be in. I really want to write whatever you guys think I should write, but I am starting the sequel to Living on a Highwire soon, so it would be kind of unbalanced if I added a new LM story, you know?**

**Check out my other stories too…**

**Okay, now we are done with all of my advertisements! God. I haven't done one in like, forever. I don't like doing them, because I know that I don't like reading them, and I hope I don't bore you guys. Anyways…drumroll….**

**Thanks to:**

**Superbatnerdxx: No way that it is the end! LOL, but that was actually what I added after I looked the chapter over at the end and man…I am sure glad that I did :)**

**Rose: Nothing happened now…ha-ha, next chapter will be interesting.**

**Glemonademouthwizards: LOL, thank you! And Living on a Highwire was my first story, so I guess that it is cool :)**

**Movie-musicaddict24: I know! I am just full of twists and turns! BOOM! That was an explosion coming from your left! You didn't see that coming did ya? Lol.**

**Jessica: I know, it does suck, but something is going to happen that will drive Olivia right back into Wen's arms…**

**: I was totally going to do that…but then I realized why it wouldn't work :(  
>Thank you for the advice, though :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I am pretty close to a hundred reviews on this story**! **Wow…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled her eyes at the question that Wen asked. "This is my boyfriend, Luke." She smiled up at the man,who smiled back down and her and pecked her on the lips. Jaxson gagged. Wen slowly got to his feet and walked over to the couple, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, bro."<p>

Avery couldn't take any more of the stupidity and fled to her room, Jaxson following closely behind her. Luke stared after them. "So they actually _snuck _out here? Well, they're going to be grounded forever." He looked down at Olivia, who was being squished towards his chest.

"They _are _being punished, right, Livy?" He asked, making Wen cringe. "Avery was at the emergency room, I wasn't going to punish her right then and there." Olivia replied, her voice sounding tired. "O think the whole 'allergic reaction' thing kind of freaked her out, anyway. It was probably punishment enough." Wen pointed out, noticing that the twins had left the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Wen will be as bad as Mom is?" Avery asked, looking up at Jaxson with wide eyes, fear evident. Jaxson squinted his eyes and paused for a moment before answering, sitting down next to his sister on her bed. "I think that he is trying to give Luke the benefit of the doubt." He concluded.<p>

Avery looked up at him with a glare. "How am I supposed to know what that means? I don't listen to Mo when she speaks; that's just you!" She moaned, throwing her head into a pillow. Jaxson paused for a moment, biting his lip. "Maybe you should tell someone. Besides me." He quickly added. "I'm just a kid, like you. And I know you don't want me to say it, but really, what more can I do that you can't?"

Avery moaned into her pillow, and then sat up. "Who the hell would I tell? They could take us away from Mom, you know." Jaxson rolled his eyes. "She's not the one that's doing anything to you, is she? She has no idea what's going on." He paused. "Maybe you should tell her."

Avery shook her head back and forth reputedly. "No way! She'd get all sad. Do you know how long it took for her to start dating? I mean, she is so happy now, and if I tell her, then she'll never date again, because she thinks that one of her boyfriends 'scared me'." Avery grumbled.

Jaxson gave her a pointed look. "Her boyfriend _did _scar you, Ave. You used to love being up on stage, making jokes, and singing, now you're just afraid all of the time and freeze up whenever you perform in front of someone." His voice softened as a tear rolled down Avery's cheek.

"You could tell Stella or Mo," Jaxson suggested. "They're pretty cool."

Avery sighed. "I guess. But you're coming with me." She commanded. Jaxson shook his head. "It's kinda…a girly thing. Talk to them about it alone, you'll probably feel better.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stell?" Avery called out, entering the entertainment room. She noticed that Mo was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Stella, looking as worried as ever. Stella looked up at Avery and smiled. "Hey, Avery. What's up?" She asked. Avery walked into the room, smiling at Mo and taking the seat next to her.<p>

"If I told you guys something," She started looking back and forth between the two women, "Would you promise not to tell _anyone?"_ She asked as she began playing with her fingers. Mo's eyebrow rose and she turned to look at Stella, the two sharing a look. "Sure, Avery. What's wrong?" Mo asked.

Avery took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "My mom's boyfriend, Luke, he…he hurt me." Avery's voice was so low that even Mo could barely hear her. Stella's face darkened. "What? What the hell did he do?" She asked, her voice rising. Mo shushed her. "Avery doesn't want anyone to know. What did he do, sweetie?"

Avery could feel herself chocking up, and she felt as if she were going to cry. "He hurt me," She whispered simply. "Do I really have to say how?" She added, hoping that the girls would go easy on her. Stella and Mo shared another look. "Did…did he, _touch _you, Avery?" Stella asked. Avery shook her head frantically, her face growing red as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Not yet!" She practically wailed. "But I know that he's gonna!"

Mo instantly wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close. "Don't worry, Avery, we are going to do something about this." She soothed, rubbing the girls back as she trembled. Stella's eyes narrowed. "Damn right we will." Stella added, getting up out of her seat.

Avery began to shake her head frantically. "No, no, my mom can't know! She'll get so sad because she has been so lonely, and, and…" Avery began to shake in Mo's arms. Mo nodded. "It's okay, Avery. Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is like, my shortest chapter ever. I am so sorry. I have a lot of homework to do…on the weekend! I hate my teachers. But, yeah, anyway…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Rose: You know it :P**

**Jessica: Two reviews! Okay, I can't PM you because you don't have an account. What type of stories are you into? Like, sadness, breakup, set after Lemonade mouth, or during? **

**Glemonademouthwizards: Ha-ha, something like that will happen soon. Something like that ;)**

**MewxMewxLove: Oh, thank you! **

**TwilightPersonLover: Well, in the chapter after this, Wen learns about…a few things. Then fights start. Big time. Thank you!**

**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice: I'm still kind of not sure…I'll see.**

**Superbatnerdxx: Ha-ha, thank you so much for your great review. :))) Mega smiles!**

**Readingcutie428: YES! LOL, that's great.**

**It sucks; I have been feeling sick this whole past weekend. That is probably why this chapter is suckish. And then I have to go back to school tomorrow, and I have exams this week and next. Great….**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo! Okay, so let's get right to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. **

* * *

><p>"Wen," Mo began, gently pushing a shuffling Avery into Wen's office. Wen was staring intently at his Mac computer, several books and pamphlets spread out on the desk around him. Dark bags were under his eyes, and several coffee cups lay around in the room. Had Wen slept at all last night?<p>

Wen looked up at the two, noticing the dried tears on his daughters face. "What's up?" He asked, sounding concerned. Mo eyed the papers that were on Wen's desk. Gaining Custody over Your Child. Ah, and the fight began. Was Wen really going to go through with that?

Mo looked down at Avery, who looked back up at Mo with hopeful eyes. Mo shook her head slightly before giving Avery a slight shove and leaving the room.

Wen stared after the bass player with confusion before turning back to his daughter. "What's up, Avery? Did something happen?" He asked. Avery looked down at a pamphlet on Wen's desk and a small smile appeared on her lips before she sat down on the desk. "Did you have fun with my mom and Luke last night?" She asked quietly, picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

The band, including Olivia and Luke, had all gone out for drinks the previous night. Mo was the only one who had stayed back at the apartment with the kids, though she had made Stella tell her every single thing that happened once they returned.

Wen nodded, not wanting to reveal the truth. Of course, he hated Luke. The way that he treated Olivia, and the way that she responded to it with happiness. The way he spoke about the kids as if they were little military dogs or something along those lines. That only got Wen wanting to gain custody over the kids even more than before.

Avery, still looking down, asked a question that was sure to change things even more. "What would you do if I told you that Luke hits me? Would you let me live with you? Would you beat him up?"

* * *

><p>"So she spoke with you guys?" Jaxson asked, not taking his eyes off of the Mac before him. He and his father both thought alike, so here he was, researching child custody fights on his laptop instead of playing video games. Mo nodded while Stella gripped one of the posts of Avery's bed, trying to keep herself from walking down to the guest room that Olivia and that <em>*beep* <em>of a boyfriend, Luke shared and punching him right in the face.

"And right now she is down in the office with your father, hopefully coming up with a plan or something." Mo added, gently patting Jaxson's shoulder. Stella snapped up. "But just in case they don't," Stella began, shutting off the TV and walking over to Jaxson's side of the room. "I severely doubt that we will have to go along with Stella's plan." Mo interjected, rolling her eyes towards Jaxson.

"But, okay, we plant a bunch of cameras in the guest room, right? Then, if Luke tries to do anything, then we catch it all on tape, and turn it into the cops!" Stella exclaimed, flinging herself back onto Jaxson's bed, as if presenting her idea completely tired her out.

Mo shook her head. "I doubt that Luke would do something while he's in someone else's house, with people around -"  
>"And <em>I <em>doubt that he would care about that stuff enough to stop." Jaxson interrupted, moving his laptop from off of his knees. "He's always drunk, or on crack, or something and goes straight to Avery. She doesn't scream or anything, so no one hears. I never would've found out if I hadn't seen Avery trying to hide the bruises on her face with makeup that one night." He pointed out.

Mo shook her head, biting her lip. "What kind of person…does your mom know about this?" She asked. Jaxson shook his head. "He goes back to being 'Mr. Perfect Boyfriend' whenever she is around, and Avery and I don't wanna tell her. She might….she might think that we were lying. Trust me; it probably would look like we were." Jaxson looked sheepish. "We used to try to get rid of all of her past boyfriends. This time she thinks that Luke is 'the one'." Jaxson sighed while Stella rolled her eyes.

"No offence, but your mom needs to get her head out of her as-" Stella started. "Stella!" Mo admonished lightly before scratching her head. "It just…Olivia seems so protective of you two." She explained. Jaxson shrugged. "She _is,_ I guess, but…well, for starters, Luke was never like this at first. Before he was all nice, taking me and Avery to school and piano lessons and for ice cream and stuff. Then…I think he wanted to move in with us."

"And your mother said no." Stella finished for him. Jaxson nodded, and then shrugged. "I guess so. I don't have all of the answers. What do I look like, _People _magazine?" He asked with a smirk. Jaxson reminded Mo of Wen, always trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't stop herself from looking down at her barely noticeable baby bump. Would her child be like Charlie?

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I mean, they totally bought it." Luke whispered into the phone. We don't have to keep secrets right now. Luke isn't who he really says he is. Of course, he would've thought that Olivia White of <em>Lemonade Mouth<em> would have been a bit more suspicious about whom the random guys who asked her on coffee dates, but that didn't matter to "Luke".

"Really? Gifford, Yamada? The Indian babe?" A voice chuckled from the other line. "Who would've thought, huh?"

Luke nodded, looking out the door of the bathroom just to make sure that no one was around. This was a very important phone call, and he couldn't afford to let anyone hear about it.

"I started with the girl. Want me to move on to the boy?" He asked, walking back into the bathroom towards the bathtub, sitting down on the edge of it. He picked up a wet wash cloth and gently rubbed the makeup mask off of his face. Ah, that felt good. Makeup seemed to solve everyone's problems. He knew for a fact that the little bitch used a good amount of it every morning.

"Yeah. remember, you're gonna bring em out here to me, we order a ransom to get rid of the goddam band's funds, and while we have the three of them we make them write songs and sing, make a little album up. That way we'll be set.

Luke nodded, even though he was sure that the gesture couldn't be seen. "We let them go once we're done with them?" He clarified. He heard a loud laugh on the other line and had to move the phone away from his ear. "No way in hell! We make sure their bodies end up and the bottom of the Pacific, m'kay, bro? You can have all of the fun you want but them, but they ain't gonna live." He explained.

"M'kay, bro."

"Call me again later with the updates, okay, Picket? Make sure the little bitch doesn't go to her godamned father to this. She does, and everything is ruined."

"Course, Ray. Of course."

* * *

><p>Little did "Luke," know, Charlie Delgado had overheard the whole entire thing while standing outside of the bathroom door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, major plot twist chapter, huh? I suppose that this could've been longer, but I wanted this to be like, a statement chapter, defiantly not giving too much away. Hey, Sugar And Spice And Everything Nice, I used your idea! Yay! And I had you all fooled :P<strong>

**Who is excited for Lemonade Mouth on So Random? They looked so freaking cool! But, I get why Naomi couldn't be there, but where was Blake?**

**Thanks to:**

**TwilightPersonLover: OMG, thank you! I was working on Living on a Highwire at the same time as this, kind of switching back and forth action, so I guess I got confused. Thank you for always telling me whenever I make a major mistake :)  
>Thank you :)<strong>

**Chocolatelemonade: Oh, thank you. Maybe I need to start drinking coffee or something. But I'm trying to keep this not that depressing, cause I've read stories like that where it is so good but can become unbearable to read after a while, so…that might be one of the reasons why Mo is preggers :)**

**Readingcutie428: I know! This kind of reminds me of like, a season finale thingie, where there is such a huge cliffhanger till the next season or something….But thank you for reviewing, Rose! Man, I'll have to keep telling myself that it is you :)**

**lemonademouth4ever: So I'll PM you. :)**

**Bowtiesrcool: That didn't happen here. Sorry, I want to see that happen, too! OMG….I have such an inspiration for the next chapter now…And yes, I do agree that Bow ties are cool. :p**

**Glemonademouthwizards: Oh, thank you! I was like, have her go to Olivia, but then…well, Olivia and Wen are gonna have a little chat soon, too….**

**squirtlee16: They should, shouldn't they? I can so see them doing that…**

**GinnyBloomPotter: I'm just glad that you reviewed at all! Thank you! And yes, I hope that I kind of explained some things…I want to answer your question right here, but then it might give away the story. So…will you read the next chapter? But thank you for reviewing! **

**Okay, so one more review till 100! And whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer…hmmm should get something special. Mmhmm…something very special. **

**Oh, and I am going to start taking suggestions for one shots, or stories that are only like a couple of chapters. If you are going to do that, please PM me, though, don't leave it in a review. Thanks guys :)  
>YOU ALL ROCK!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated this in FOREVER and I am so sorry…okay, okay, let's get to the chapter, because I left you guys with a horrible cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"So?" Jaxson asked, as one of his eyebrow rose, as Avery walked into their room. Avery shrugged, looking a bit shaken as she sat down next to Jaxson on his bed. "<em>Avery!<em>" Jaxson exclaimed; staring his sister down, his arms folded. "What happened?" Avery sighed, but still didn't open her mouth to speak. Jaxson rolled his eyes and threw himself backwards onto his bed. "_Argh! _Sometimes girls are so_…annoying!_" Jaxson growled.

Avery shook her head and chuckled softly. "He said that he'll 'take care of it'." She said softly. Jaxson quickly sat himself back up. "What do you mean 'take care of it'?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Avery shrugged. "He said that the only thing keeping him from kicking Luke's ass was me standing in the way to his room." She restated, smiling a small smile. Jaxson chuckled.

"But seriously…is he gonna do something?" He asked, wanting to be sure. Avery nodded. "Wen said he wants to be subtle about it…he's afraid that if he confronts Luke right up front about it, then he will totally deny it, plus he'll know that I told, and there'll be no way to stop him. He wants to set up hidden cameras so that he can turn them into the cops, if he tries to hurt me again." She explained, looking up at Jaxson's TV. "Seriously, bro? Power Rangers Jungle Fury? You know the series was taken off the air years ago for a reason." She said with a smirk.

Jaxson ignored her. "So he's willing to risk you getting hurt again so that he can get it on tape?" He asked, clearly not fond of the idea. Avery shook her head. "He said he's gonna talk to Mo and Stella and Charlie about always being close to me and Luke, in case something happens. Plus, I can scream, or call someone with my phone, and Wen will be watching the cameras whenever I am alone…" Avery's voice trailed off, and Jaxson knew that even she wasn't sure about the idea.

"It's a start. Better than him hurting you without anyone know about it." Jaxson pointed out. Avery nodded, picking at a loose thread on Jackson's comforter. Jaxson nudged her, a small smile on his face. "Mo is gonna tell Charlie that she's pregnant. You wanna be there?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes, knowing that his sister couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>Mo walked back and forth in the living room, pondering how she would tell Charlie her news. Stella rolled her eyes at her worrying friends while continuously moving her head side to the side so that she could continue to watch <em>Kourtney and Kim Take New York<em> on the flat screen. She found it amusing to watch what it was like during the 72 day marriage, but she had to admit, she didn't like the way that Humphries guy treated Kim.

"Would you just _chill, _Mohini? Why _would _lover boy be upset that you're pregnant?" She asked, fed up about not being about to see the TV, and shutting it off. She and Wen had teamed up to try and stop Luke (Well, actually, so did Mo and Charlie, but the two both seemed to be a little…_distracted._), and at the moment, Wen was out trying to buy small video cameras that they could hide around the apartment. Luke was out with some _friend, _and Olivia was shopping.

"I don't know...maybe it's just the fact that we aren't even _married!" _She shrieked, running her fingers through her hair. Stella rolled her eyes, and then looked at Mo's stomach. "What are _you _staring at?" She snapped. Stella slid over on the couch a bit. "Sorry that I'm just trying to help." She snapped right back, turning back to the TV. "Maybe I should just shut up."

Mo shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Stell, I'm just…scared…" Mo's voice trailed off. Stella shook her head. "You shouldn't be. I mean, you aren't showing _that bad." _She joked with a smile. "But you guys could still get married…I mean; it takes nine months to give birth to a baby, right? You have time. And I doubt that Charlie would leave you. He loves you, Mo."

Mo turned to face Stella with an incredulous look as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with Stella?" She joked. Stella shook her head and shut off the TV. "It's probably coming from all of those hours you've forced me to watch those _Lifetime Movies…_oh, the horror and pain…all of it is coming back to me..." She moaned, falling onto Mo's lap. Mo shook her head, and Stella laughed wholeheartedly.

Mo bit her lip. "But…Stella, getting pregnant before marriage is _wrong…_" She whined, just as Avery and Jaxson walked into the room. Stella got up from Mo's lap and gestured towards the twins. "Exhibit A…" Mo slapped her shoulder. "No, their situation was different." She said, rolling her eyes. Stella nodded. "Sure, sure."

Avery looked in between Mo and Stella. "I can't understand what you guys are talking about, and don't really think I want to." She declared, sitting down on the couch next to Stella. "Yup, so, your Dad went out to some store to buy hidden cameras, and tonight, Operation Get Luke's Sleazy Ass Arrested is a go." She rubbed her hands together evilly. Mo shook her head, pushing Stella once more. "You have to remember that this isn't a _game,_ Stella. It's real."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. This guy just needs to know that no one hurts our Avery and gets away with it." She said with a smile towards Avery.

"Okay, so this bonding time has been _great _and all, but I really, _really _want to see Mo when she tells Charlie that she's pregnant." Jaxson spoke up. Mo moaned, and this time she threw herself onto Stella's lap. "It's not just some reality show! It's my life and it's real and…" Mo bawled into Stella's lap. Stella rolled her eyes. "Women and their hormones! I can't take it!" Jaxson groaned as he turned away.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked back and forth in the dining room, wondering if he should tell what he had seen, who he would tell, how he would even tell. He wasn't even sure if what he heard was true, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Luke could really be Scott…that was too surreal, like one of those creepy identity crazy people in the horror movies. And if it was true...what did Scott really have against Lemonade Mouth? Except for, you know the whole fact that they kicked him out of the band, and Mo broke up with him and started to date Charlie, but still… what would cause him to do all of this…<p>

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath, just as Mo was pushed in the room by the twins and Stella. Mo, too, was nervous about telling Charlie about the baby, but she had to. She just had to! It would be even worse if she gave birth to the baby and the father didn't even know about it…no, no, that would be such a huge mess.

"Hey, Mo," Charlie said with a smile. No matter what the situation, whenever Mo walked into a room, Charlie couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Charlie," Mo said, her breathing a little shaky. "I have something to tell you," they both spoke at the same time. Mo blushed and took a small step back. "Wait, you go first." Charlie said softly. Mo took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I think that I might be pregnant. I took like five different tests…and they all came out positive." She said quickly, her eyes still shut. When she didn't hear any kind of response, she opened her eyes. Charlie was still there, staring at her stomach with his mouth open. "Seriously?" He finally choked out, still staring at his girlfriend's stomach. Mo nodded. "Are you angry?" She asked.

Charlie looked up at her face incredulously. "What are you talking about? How could I _ever _be mad at you, Mo? Even if it were your fault…which it isn't!" He quickly assured her when he saw her face fall for a quick second. "I mean, it takes two to...tango, right?" He said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. Mo let out a large a breath that she felt like she had been holding since that morning.

"Oh, thank God. I guess I thought that you would've been angry at me or something…" Mo's voice trailed off as Charlie planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Aw, what a beautiful moment!" Stella walked into the room, clapping her hands. "Now I don't have to endure Mohini here going on and on…and oh, the hormones! You're sure to love that, Delgado." She said with a grin. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Stella…wait, you told Stella before me?" He asked, turning to Mo.

"Was that wrong?" Mo asked, looking over to Stella. Charlie shook his head quickly. "No way…I just think it's so weird that you were nervous to tell me. You know that you can tell me anything, right, Mo?" He asked. Mo nodded into his chest. "It was probably the hormones…" Stella mumbled as Avery and Jaxson walked into the room, Jaxson holding his phone in his hand, videotaping the moment, while Avery wiped imaginary tears from her eyes.

"Aw, that was so beautiful." Avery said while pretending to sob. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Mo looked back up at Charlie. "By the way, what did you want to tell me, Charlie?" She asked. Charlie immediately tensed up. "Oh, about that…well, I'm not sure how to say this, but…well, I head 'Luke' talking to someone on the phone, and…I don't think he is who he says he is. I think that he is Scott Pickett.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope that chapter wasn't horrible…I spent two hours on it, which isn't necessarily a lot, but I have a computer at the moment and I am trying to get as much writing as I can done. I have tried to write stories in notebooks, but I am just one of those people who write way better and faster when using a computer, you know? Are any of you like that?<strong>

**Oh, and I got an iPhone for Christmas, so I can sometimes write chapters on my phone...at least, I have heard of people-authors whose writing that I really enjoy, too- writing chapters on their iPhones or iPods. Does anyone know how to do that? Thanks if you do.**

**Thanks to:**

__****_Glemonademouth Maddy and Reynolds_**: He really is mean, but I needed a villain in this story…don't worry, I have the story planned out, and something bad will happen to him…**

_**Daughter-of-Poseidon627**_**: Hehe, it isn't specified whether "Luke" is Ray or Scott, which I think makes the story a bit more mysterious…**

_**Chocolatelemonade**_**: Aw, thank you so much! And Lemonade Mouth rocked on So Random. I loved that performance. **

_**lemonademouth4ever**_**: Aw, that is the mystery…lol.**

**_Readingcutie428_: It may seem like it…but you never know…and you are right, a lot of trouble is coming up.**

_**Movie-musicaddict24**_**: I know, right? I mean, I feel like a lot of people leave Charlie out when it comes to their stories, so I am trying to include him a bit more.**

_**Ayriniszm**_**: Aw, well, I love you for reviewing :)**

_**Superbatnerdxx**_**: Well, I hate Luke too, lol. Hmm….I'm not sure I would downright call Olivia stupid at the moment, even though it really, **_**really, **_**seems like that is how she is acting. And I am happy about Mo being pregnant too :) Thanks for your long review! The only thing I didn't understand was what you said about Wen and Jaxson parallels being 3…**

_**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules**_**: I am sorry that you feel that way, but you never know what is going to happen. For all you know, Scott could become the hero, or Luke could even be Ray. **

_**Sugar And Spice And Everything Nice**_**: Well, I try, but you can't always please everyone :)  
>And sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! I think that you really should make an account, cause you could have favorites and write and PM and whatnot.<strong>

_**GinnyBloomPotter**_**: I'll try and make sure that Olivia gets hurt for you…lol. But I'll try to incorporate that somewhere…thank you for reviewing :)**

_**Nico Di Angelo and I eloped**_**: Hehe, I kinda love him in this chapter too…and you and Nico got married? You should have invited me! LOL.**

_**Krazygal128**_**: Oh, thank you! :)**

_**Little-miss-laughs-a lot**_**: I'm so sorry that it has taken this long!**

_**LemonadeMouthLover127**_**: OMG, this review rocked, and it made me laugh, too :)  
>Thank you!<strong>

_**Blank reviewer**_**: Aw, don't we all…LOL. I mean, there is good in everyone, deep, deep down…**

_**Heehaw**_**: I'm sorry…**

_**demi101**_**: Thank you so much!**

_**LiMeADDeLOVES-life:**_** Hehe…maybe ;)**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers of the last chapter, and the new reviewers! Again, so sorry this took forever…**

**Also thanks to bunnybabe247 for the PM yesterday that totally reminded me that I needed to update… and re-reading all of the reviews made me realize that I needed to find a way to update really soon! Love you all, and thanks! **

**Random fact: Did you guys know that the part where I thank you all is like four hundred words? Hehe, I thought it was a thousand one time…that's how much you guys rock! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't updated this in such a long time! Sigh…I know, you all hate me…  
>Wow, my friend who helped me write two chapters for Living on a Highwire made an account! Yay!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p>Charlie was met with total silence before almost everyone broke out in loud laughter. Everyone except for Avery, who stared at Charlie with an expression on her face that Charlie couldn't exactly make out. "You've got to be kidding," Stella, who was on the floor clutching her stomach, breathed. Mo was holding onto the dining room table to keep herself from falling as well. Jaxson was laughing as well, but not as dramatic and over the top as the girls.<p>

"Why would I kid about something like this?" Charlie asked incredulously, irritated that no one seemed to believe him. Mo suddenly quieted down. "But Charlie…that's, that's practically impossible." She stated, the smile fading from her face. "Never say never…" Avery mumbled as she folded her arms, deep in thought. Charlie whirled on her. "Do you think that it is Scott?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.

Avery flinched. "First of all, I need personal space." She stated, and Charlie obeyed by taking a necessary few steps back. "Okay, second…I don't know. There might be a possibility. I've heard him talking to himself, like _a lot…_and he wears makeup. And a lot of it." She added; her brow wrinkling as she thought.

Stella was completely silent know, thinking as well. "But that doesn't mean anything. He could just be…you know, feminine. Trust me; there are _a lot _of people like that here in New York." She smirked without meaning to. Avery shook her head, sitting down on the dining table. "But I don't think it's like that. Once, I was in his room in a hotel that we were staying at, and he had this huge- and I mean _huge _box. And when I opened it, there was all of these makeup and wigs and things that looked like faces." Avery wrinkled her nose.

"I always thought he just kept those things because he was planning to scare me with them."  
>Mo shook her head. "But it just doesn't make sense. I mean, we all knew that Scott was upset about being kicked out of the band and all, but I don't think he would do something this extreme…" She trailed off unsurely. Charlie sighed loudly. Of course, now they were starting to take him seriously, but Mo was beginning to take Scott's side, <em>again<em>! And it was _Charlie's _baby that she was pregnant with!

Stella groaned. "Please, Mohini. He was always a nut case, and we all know it." She rolled her eyes as she shoved Mo's shoulder. Mo winced and rubbed the spot where she had been hit. "Well, what makes you think that 'Luke' might be Scott?" Mo asked Charlie in her special tone of voice that she reserved for only him, trying to be practical and get to the bottom of things like always.

"Well, I was just walking down the hall, you know, and I heard him talking on the phone, and I heard Luke talking. He was saying how he 'started with the girl', and asking the guy on the phone if he wanted him to move onto the boy." Charlie started, motioning over to the twins. Jaxson, who hadn't exactly been taking the whole situation as seriously as he could've been, instantly began to listen to what Charlie was saying, and sat down next to his sister on the table, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, it isn't so easy when it's about you, is it?" She teased him halfheartedly, though it was obvious that she was scared out of her mind. Avery, like both of her parents, was good at acting and putting a brave face on when she when really was scared out of her mind and had no idea what was going to happen. Eventually her mask broke and she could no longer hide anything, but that wouldn't happen for a while, hopefully.

Kind of like Olivia and Wen, when they realized that they liked each other.

"Then the other guy said that 'Luke' was supposed to bring the kids out to this guy while they demanded a ransom and cleared us of our funds and make us sing or make an album or whatever. Then he said that 'he can have all the fun he wants with them, but their bodies are ending up at the bottom of the Pacific'!" Charlie exclaimed.

Jaxson gasped loudly without meaning to, just as Olivia walked into the room toting two bags. "Hey, guys! I headed down to the store and bought a bunch of movies and there is popcorn and stuff, so I thought maybe we could have a little movie night, you know, all together." She explained, actually sounding excited. Then she noticed the grave expressions on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked, totally oblivious to the situation. She looked around at everyone, as no one answered right away. "Um, ah, Mohini here," Stella stepped in, "Is going to have a baby." She announced. Mo's cheeks blushed a bright crimson color as she turned to look at Stella incredulously. "Stella!" She hissed.

Olivia's confused expression instantly became one of joy. She dropped the bags on the ground and wrapped Mo up in a hug, her long blond hair flying into Mo's face. "Oh, Mo, that's wonderful! Kids are great!" She gushed, smiling to herself. Mo nodded slowly, sending a death glare in Stella's general direction.

"Yeah, Charlie's gonna be a daddy!" Stella added, before ushering the kids out of the room while Olivia began telling the couple stories from when Avery and Jaxson were babies.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to fight for us in court?" Jaxson summarized, not completely understanding. Wen nodded, sipping some of his coffee from the mug that Jaxson had bought him the week before. "Well, not exactly and not even right away. I just want partial custody, unless this Luke guy doesn't get arrested. In that case, I don't want either of you around him and I'll file for full custody." Wen explained.<p>

"Wow. You've obviously given this some thought." Avery commented, noticing all of the notes that surrounded Wen in different color coordinated notebooks. "Mhhhmm," Wen mumbled, practically falling asleep in his cup. "So, you guys think that Luke is Scott?" Wen recapped sleepily. Jaxson nodded. "Yeah, but we were just talking about it with Mo a little bit more and she says there is a possibility that he could be Ray, too." He explained.

"The only way that we'll know is to catch him on video." Avery added.

Wen nodded, only taking in half of what the kids were saying. He had been holed up in his office for days reading and educating himself on everything child custody wise and he was exhausted, something that anyone could see clearly.

"Hey, Dad, maybe you should take a nap or something," Avery offered, offering Wen her arm. Wen may have been tired, but he caught what Avery said. "What did you call me?" He asked, sounding surprised. Jaxson, too, also looked surprised, as he raised one eyebrow. "Wen," Avery automatically said. "I called you Wen, not Dad. You're just tired. Come on; let me get you to bed."

But even after Wen had fallen asleep, that one sentence that had come out of his daughter's mouth replayed in his mind over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, that was the chapter for you. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever…hopefully things will get better, if I ever get my laptop fixed. <strong>

**Thanks to:**

_**Readingcutie428**_**: Hehe, I hope that Mo and Charlie seem cute. I'm not really good at writing romance…**

_**Daughter-of-Poseidon627: **_**Oh, thanks! And I know that you changed your name because I read your profile a while ago and wrote it down somewhere, but whenever I'm writing thanks in chapters I seem to forget, lol.**

_**Ayriniszm**_**: Aw, thanks! Hey, I think you reviewed another one of my stories…I just updated something and I think I added your username to my dictionary, lol.**

_**bunnybabe247: **_**Yes, Charlie rocks, and he saves the day ;)**

_**GinnyBloomPotter**_**: Oh, thanks for your review! Lol, I don't really watch Jungle Fury…I think it's Samurai that I watch or something along those lines, when I get bored, Hehe. And I don't mind what you mention in reviews; they are nice to read :)**

_**Coconutcrumbs**_**: Oh, do I get my cookie! Lol, thanks for your review! It made me LOL, TTYL, Hehe…**

**Kitty with a chance: Oh, thanks! Nice username ;)**

**Marlie Forever: DUN DUN! Hehe, thanks for reviewing! I'll try to answer your questions…DUN DUN!**

**So…Feel free to chew me out for my horrible updating patterns…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lemondade Mouth_**

"He's not _doing _anything! Just...sleeping."  
>"Well, yeah, cause that's what <em>normal <em>people are usually doing at three in the morning."

The gang (except for Olivia) were all huddled around a monitor placed on Wen's desk, watching the footage from the hidden cameras that had been hidden in "Luke's" room. So far, the guy had done nothing except for sleeping on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms and snoring. Snoring _very _loudly.

Avery's hair was in knots, and the child still seemed to be rubbing sleep out of her eyes, while her brother was full in on the operation, his eyes wide as he stared at the monitor. At first, Wen didn't want the kids in on the operation, as he was afraid that "Luke" might have been doing something illegal, and he didn't' want his children to watch.

What a caring father he was turning out to be.

"Are you guys sure about this? What would even make you think that Luke could be Ray or Scott or whoever you think he is?" Wen asked, as he was half asleep as well, though the adults passed around a pot of black coffee to keep them up. Charlie rolled his eyes, tired of explaining himself. "_Because _I heard him talking on the phone!" He whisper-screamed, trying not to wake Olivia or Luke up. "And he's Scott, not Ray."

Mo rolled her eyes and sighed loudly from her spot on Wen's bed. Mo had stared intently at the screen along with everyone else at first, but eventually had found her way to Wen's bed, exhaustion taking her pregnant body over. They had been at it since twelve in the morning, after all.

Stella held her pad and pen firmly against her bobbing knee. She was anxious to find some information about this interesting case-as you could probably guess, Stella was treating this as if she were a cop on _CSI. _Trying to think like a criminal, in order to capture the criminal. She clicked her pen every few seconds, but hadn't actually written anything down at the moment.

Jaxson let out his fifth loud yawn that minute, and Wen turned in his big black office chair, Avery falling asleep on his lap. "I say that we call it a day. We've been at this for a while, and it's not even working." He sighed, wondering if Charlie had actually heard the phone call. It wasn't that he thought that one of his best friends were lying, of course not, but Charlie wasn't exactly the brightest one of the bunch, and who knew what he actually heard.

"We can't give up now! We've almost gathered enough evidence to contain the subject!" Stella exclaimed, to which Mo rolled over to. "Do you hear yourself? Or for that matter, even understand what you are _saying_?" She rolled her eyes, obviously still awake. Charlie groaned, wanting to slam his hand on the desk, but he thought better of it.

"Maybe we picked the wrong time or something. Maybe..." His voice trailed off when he noticed something moving on the monitor. "Look, guys, look!" He exclaimed. Jaxson and Avery were basically out cold, but Stella's head instantly snapped towards the screen, her pen and pad ready.

A dark figure walked across the floor to a large lap in the corner of the room, and as he flicked it on it was clear that it was "Luke" on the screen. He stared into space for a moment, probably just breaking out of sleep, Charlie thought, when Mo pointed out that he probably hadn't been asleep, just pretending so that everyone else in the apartment wouldn't suspect anything, as he wasn't looking tired at all.

"Luke" walked over into the closet and pulled out his gigantic suitcase, and plopped down on his knees as he started to dig through it, clearly looking for something. "Maybe he could find something if he had folded and organized his clothing better..." Mo mumbled into Charlie's shoulder while Stella scribbled furiously onto the pad.

"What's with the boxers?" Wen mumbled, motioning towards the neon pink boxers that "Luke" sported. Stella chuckled for a minute when she looked up, but quickly went back to working on her notes as the male on the screen pulled out what looked like one of Mo's makeup bags, staring at it with a huge smile.

"Um..." Charlie shrugged at the guy who looked so fascinated by _makeup._ He must have been super crazy.

The adults that were still awake watched as "Luke" pulled what looked like a scalpel out of the bag and began to claw at his face. "This is such a freaky horror movie moment..." Stella sighed as she wrote. Mo turned away in disgust, as it looked as if the man was peeling off his face.

Wen, Mo, and Stella stared at the screen in awe.

It was Scott. In this very apartment room with them. He was the one abusing Avery. And he most certainly was not going to get away with it.

* * *

><p>"You're telling us that we fell <em>asleep?"<em>

"And missed every single _second _of it?"

The twins stared incredulously at the adults as they revealed their secret the next morning at breakfast. "I guess it was a little too much for a couple of nine year olds to handle," Stella joked as she bit into a piece of toast. Olivia was in the shower, as she always preferred to get ready before she showed up to breakfast, a weird habit, the band had to admit.

"So he...peeled off his face?" Avery asked, wrinkling her nose as she applied much more whipped cream than necessary to her strawberries. "Well, I think that it was a bunch of makeup, because if he had actually taken off his face, it wouldn't have been too pretty...or quiet." Mo explained, gently grabbing the can out of the child's grasp.

"I'm sorry, but that's a little creepy." Jaxson stated, taking a bite out of his scrambled eggs as everyone at the table laughed. "So, what, are we gonna call the cops _now?" _Mo asked, turning to the other adults, who glared at her. "No way! We don't have _nearly _as much evidence as we need." Stella exclaimed, just as Olivia walked in.

"Enough evidence to do what?" She asked as she took her seat at the table. Stella met eyes with everyone at the table, silently begging them to help her cover this up. Mo still didn't quite understand what was going on. Of course she knew that if they were going to accuse Scott of something this big, of abusing a child, they needed proper proof, and she understood that so far they only knew that "Luke" was actually Scott, but they could get Avery to testify.

If that didn't scar her to life almost as much as being abused did. Mo knew that the only thing that could be worse than being traumatized that way was having to relive it in front of a judge and a jury and a whole courthouse full of people...

"We were talking about _Law and Order, _Mom." Avery quickly lied smoothly. _She must have had a lot of practice with lying, _Mo realized, hoping that she and Charlie's child wouldn't have to go through what Jaxson and Avery were going through. "Stella's been obsessed with it since we had that marathon last night, when _you _fell asleep." She joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully poked Avery in her stomach, who smiled. Stella also smiled, realizing that this was one of the few times that Olivia and Avery's relationship actually seemed..._balanced. Real. _You know, emotions like that.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay up into the early hours of the morning like the rest of you can." She half-joked, gathering some fruit in a bowl for herself, her blonde ponytail swaying as she did so. Wen shrugged from his seat on the other side of the long dining table. "Well, you know, we're used to doing it, with the concerts that last through the night and all."

An awkward silence followed as Olivia stared at Wen, an eyebrow raised while Wen maintained his composure. "So, who's coming to the doctor with Mo and me today?" Charlie randomly asked, trying to ease the tension. That seemed to work.

"Me and Jaxson wanna come!" Avery declared loudly, partially because she wanted her parents to stop glaring at each other across the breakfast table and partially because she actually was excited about going to the doctor because of Mo and Charlie's baby.

"Aw, that's gonna be so boring!" Jaxson moaned, not realizing that his sister was actually trying to help change the subject. Mo laughed loudly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Jaxson." She smiled, happy that something good would come out of this day. Her first doctor's appointment for her pregnancy...she was definitely excited for that.

"I'll come, I guess. Someone has to say that they were there when this kid turns out to be like ruler of the world or something," Stella rolled her eyes as she picked at a strawberry. Charlie smiled, bumping her shoulder, while Stella stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch it, Delgado. Kid or not, I can still kick your ass." She threatened, pointing her fork in his face.

"Real mature, guys." Wen rolled his eyes. "I'll go. I've never been to one of those things, think it would be pretty cool," He said simply as he grabbed his plate and headed to the kitchen. Olivia pressed her lips together tightly and stared off in Wen's direction. "I'll come, too, guys. I, on the other hand, _have _been to one of those things before, and I know how they work."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't have a computer...and everyone is fighting over my sister's laptop. I seriously will have it for twenty minutes, and then my mother needs it or my sister starts crying about how she never has it. And then my dad seems so intent on getting my mother's computer fixed but not mine, because aparently my sister and mother are the only important ones.<strong>

**Sorry for the little rant. I feel pissed off that I haven't updated anything in months.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Next chapter should be a little happier, because Charlie and Mo have their first ultrasound and so on and so forth. **

**Thanks to:**

_**GinnyBloomPotter**_**: Yeah, it is kind of sad how Olivia doesn't seem to have any idea of what is going on. And trust me, I'm really not doing the best job at updating... **

_**Readingcutie428**_**: I know! LOL, I was actually suprised that I wrote that, but I felt like something, like a little spark of happiness, should end that chapter ;)**

_**bunnybabe427**_**: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! If you read my little rant up there you would know why :( Trust me, I'm sad that I haven't been able to write either! Thank you for sticking by this story, though! Love you for that!**

_**DramaQueen127**_**: OMG I just like your reviews lol I don't care that you rant, it's funny and it really brightens up my day when everything just sucks :)**

_**izzy-volturi**_**: Thank you SO much! I'm so afraid that people will stop reading because I haven't been updating, but thank you for being here!**

_**iGal**_**: I did! I found a way, and I will continue to do so, even if I have to try and write a chapter in an hour at the library!**

_**cocountcrumbs**_**: ...fatten me up? LOL I kid, I kid. Thank you for your cookies and kind words! ;)**

**So...I will seriously set about trying to find a consistant place where I can write...in the meantime, enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone! I'm BACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia POV<strong>

_"What, so you're trying to tell me that I can't hit you?" He sneered down at her. Olivia felt a burning sensation spread underneath her left cheek, but it came from anger, not pain and humiliation. She stuck her chin up defiantly. "No you cannot." She met Luke's steely haze with an equally powerful glare of her own before Luke smirked down and slapped her harshly across her other cheek, causing a smack sound so loud that Olivia was sure everyone on the block could hear her boyfriend hitting her and the making her fall to the ground._

This wasn't Olivia White. She wasn't the girl who was hit by her boyfriend with her children just a few feet away, yet it was happening. All because Jaxson had complained to her about a girl that Luke had been making out with the whole time that he was supposed to be "bonding" with him and his sister and Olivia had decided to bring it up with Luke. Olivia had an important meeting for work- since leaving the band and graduating from college she had become a sound and lighting technician for a TV show that was filmed just a couple of blocks from her home with her kids in Calabasas.

Olivia would usually bring the twins to work with her and enjoyed doing so, but this meeting had so much importance that it squashed any other _normal _day at work, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the twins at the same time. So naturally, when her boyfriend Luke offered to have a "fun day" with the twins while she was at work, she jumped at the opportunity.

Luke had been talking about wanting to move in together, but Olivia knew her children. She could tell that they weren't as excited as she was  
>about her latest boyfriend. Olivia had only had two steady boyfriends before Luke, and after Wen: one when the twins were just three years old, and the latest when they were six, and it was safe to say that it had been a negative experience for all of them.<p>

Olivia knew that the twins wanted her to get back together with their father, but she couldn't risk it, not without herself and the twins getting hurt if something went wrong. As far as she was concerned, the band didn't even know that the twins existed. Back then, Wen had been out of control after mixing up with the wrong crowd once the band made it big, and Olivia understood that it must have been hard for Wen, to be thrown into this world so different from the one that he knew, but he had her! He had Charlie, and Mo and Stella! Olivia didn't understand why he seemed to think that he was alone and didn't have anyone to turn to, but she did know that she couldn't deal with the drinking, especially when the opportunity came for her to go to Dartmouth and stay with her father. She remembered how Wen had gone ballistic. And so Olivia felt that the only option was to leave without telling anyone, including her best friends.

Yes, she realized that she might have been overreacting in the back of her mind, but didn't want to be talked out of the decisions that she had already decided.

And so she left, without telling anyone and without any warning. Just packed her bags and left with Gram. And two months later, as she sat against the bathroom stall door with five positive pregnancy tests in front of her, you know that she was regretting not telling someone.

* * *

><p><em>Luke lowered himself down to the ground so that he was eye to eye with Olivia. "Listen, sweetheart, we both know that I'm a very attractive man. You can't expect me to stay tied down t just one woman." He began, lifting Olivia's chin with his fingers and smiling a cocky smile. Olivia would be damned if she left him have the last word, but instead of firing back with one of the many insults <em>_she had floating around her mind, she spat her bloody saliva in his face and smiled in satisfaction at the look of disgust growing on his face._

_"You little..." Luke started, yanking Olivia to her feet by her hair. He leaned close to her face, about to start "punishing" her, but was interrupted by the voice of a young girl. "Mom! Jaxson puked up again!" Both Luke and Olivia's heads turned towards the stairs, hearing Avery yell down from the room that the twins shared, Olivia's eyes growing wide with fear that one of her children may witness what was happening while Luke's grew large as an idea formed in his mind. _

_"You don't want to do something like that again, do you? Unless, of course, unless you want Jaxson and Avery to have to watch you get punished... or get punished themselves..." He whispered, an evil glint in his eyes. "No!" Olivia exclaimed loudly as Luke snickered. "Good." He stated simply. "Glad to see that we are on the same page. Now go attend to your kid." He spat in disgust, before __tossing Olivia to the side and walking out of the house._

_"I know; it's disgusting! I tried to get it all up, but Jack couldn't make it. I mean, he's in the bathroom now, but..." Avery yelled from down the stairs, oblivious to everything that was going on._

* * *

><p>Go ahead and call her a bad mother because she kept quiet every time he hit her, he kicked her, threw her. She felt that she was doing the right thing and protecting her children from the <em>monster<em>. She did it because she felt it was all she _could_do in the situation without her kids being tainted.

Little did she know that "Luke" was actually an old "friend" from the last, and that he did not intend to keep up with his end of the deal.

Because he ended up hurting one of the kids, and by doing that, he hurt the other kid just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...something really scary is going on right now, so I can't thank everyone induvisually this chapter, I promise that I will PM all of you. I just want to thank everyone that is still reading and has been here through thick and thin.<strong>


	18. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


End file.
